Black Cats
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Something is wrong in Gotham, and Selina claims she's innocent of the lastest robberies; the JL has to help Bats. Is she lying through her teeth, or is someone trying to get to Batman through his old flame? Pairings: BMCM & GLHG
1. Visitors

"Black Cats" By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Spoilers: I don't think so... It takes place somewhere in season 1, but everyone knows the others' secret identities. Justice League ROCKS MY WORLD... Well, maybe not. Rating: PG-13 for violence, adult content, language Disclaimer: DC Comics, The Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., and others I don't know about own these characters. No infringement is intended. Sorry. Please don't sue me. Dedication: To the guy who inspired me; he will never know he did.  
  
~*~  
  
CH 1: VISITERS  
  
Monday (Day 1)  
  
"And that is my plan with the new and improved Gotham Observatory. A way we and our children can reach for the stars." Bruce Wayne gave a practiced smile as the audience of reporters, photographers, scientists, and other billionaires clapped. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Would you mind answering a few questions, Mr. Wayne?" a reporter asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm in a hurry, but do make an appointment with my secretary." Bruce then stepped away from the podium and headed down the stairs. He stopped when a brunette in a light blue dress suit got in his way. She wore a sly smile. To his surprise, it was the lovely Lois Lane, an ex- girlfriend, of The Daily Planet. "Well, hello."  
  
"You wouldn't mind answering my questions, would you?"  
  
Bruce only smiled more. "Not at all. How've you been?"  
  
"Good. Hey, I thought I was asking the questions." She came to him and pulled out a tiny tape recorder. "Hold on, Bruce. Smallville!" she called to her partner. "C'mon!"  
  
The billionaire silently chuckled as Clark Kent came to join them. Although he managed to hide his identity behind his glasses, Bruce knew exactly who the reporter was after hours.  
  
"Mr. Kent, it's good to see you again." He extended his hand and shook Clark's. "Have you two been in town long?"  
  
"Only a day," he answered. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Wayne."  
  
Lois interrupted. "Now, back to my questions."  
  
"You know Lois, why don't you and Mr. Kent join me for lunch? My treat."  
  
"Oh. Exclusive interview?" Lois nodded. "You've got yourself a date."  
  
Bruce laughed and looked passed the two reporters. Standing near a railing was a slender blonde who he knew all too well. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" He brushed passed the duo and strolled to where the lady stood. "Selina?"  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his and smiled. "Hey Bruce," Selina Kyle greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while. I like this place. You made a nice speech."  
  
He resisted the urge to kiss her red lips and spoke instead. "Where have you been? I know you left town before, but I don't know why."  
  
"I've been moving around a lot." When he gave a disappointed expression, she came closer to him. "I haven't been stealing, Bruce. I've changed."  
  
~  
  
"That was rude. You'd think he'd show some more courtesy to an old flame," Lois complained.  
  
Clark nodded in agreement but wasn't really listening. He was more interested in why Bruce had left so suddenly.  
  
"I know that chick."  
  
"She does seem familiar. I recognize her too."  
  
"Well you should," Lois stated matter-of-factly. "That gal is Selina Kyle, a k a: Catwoman. She covered the papers a few years ago. I think I did a story on her when she robbed Lex Luther."  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes. "And she knows Bruce Wayne?" The reporter decided to eavesdrop into their conversation with the help of his super hearing. He didn't even have to strain.  
  
"Anyway," Miss Kyle said, "I came to see you. It was the least I could do for what you've done for me."  
  
"You don't have to lie, Selina. You're in town to steal something. You can tell me," Bruce assured.  
  
"For being a friend, you really don't trust my word." Miss Kyle turned away from the billionaire.  
  
Bruce touched her shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just that –"  
  
Lois distracted Clark. "I'll be right back. I need to make a trip to the ladies' room." He just continued to listen.  
  
"Let's have dinner tonight," Bruce offered.  
  
"I can't. I'm spending time with an old girlfriend. How about tomorrow night?" When he nodded, she kissed his cheek. "Call me."  
  
Bruce then came to stand beside Clark when the girl left. "You listened in, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that I get to see Batman and Catwoman without their masks," he whispered in response. "So, she declined because she wants to see some friend?"  
  
"She's lying through her teeth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Selina's going to go out as Catwoman tonight."  
  
"To rob?"  
  
"No. To see Batman."  
  
~  
  
When Alfred stopped the limousine outside the observatory, he came around and opened the door for Lois. After thanking both Bruce and Alfred, she left. Clark slid over to the door but made eye contact with Bruce.  
  
"I'll stop by later," he told and then followed his partner. Alfred then shut the door and returned to the driver's seat. He restarted the car and headed toward the Wayne Manor.  
  
"When does Tim come home?" Bruce asked Alfred as he checked his watch.  
  
"Sir, he just left for his field trip this very morning. He will not be returning till Friday evening."  
  
Bruce moistened his lips and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Selina Kyle was a the opening ceremony today."  
  
"Really, Master Wayne? How is she?"  
  
He answered honestly. "I don't know. She looked good. You know, strong and healthy. She claimed that she stopped stealing."  
  
Alfred shook his head. "Do you believe her, Sir?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
~  
  
Selina groaned and dropped her suitcase on her bed. She opened it and stared down at its contents. The black Catwoman suit laid at the top of the pile. When she heard a cat's soft meow, her face immediately lit up.  
  
"Isis!" She scooped the beautiful black cat into her arms and planted a kiss on its head. "You darling, little sweetheart. Did you miss Mama today?"  
  
The cat purred, and she let it go. As she pulled out some of her things, she could only keep her eyes on the suit. It almost called to her. It didn't have to, though. She wanted to slip it on.  
  
~  
  
Bruce clicked onto the next page of the newspaper. For an hour, he had been sitting at the old Batcomputer, searching for any new cases involving Catwoman. The strange thing was that there were none. Not a single robbery in the past two months was similar to Catwoman's style.  
  
First off, none of the robberies showed any sign of Catwoman's doing, and second, nothing that was "Cat-like" had been stolen.  
  
But she had always loved jewels...  
  
She loved anything she could get her hands on.  
  
Maybe Selina was telling the truth, but Bruce still needed real proof.  
  
"Hey Bruce," Clark greeted as he walked down the stairs and into the Batcave. He came over to the computer and read off of the big screen. "Cat- burglar does it again." Clark took off his glasses and placed them on top of his head. "Was that her?"  
  
Bruce shook his head. "The reporter claims that it could've been, but I don't know. That emerald has nothing to do with cats, but that's not a lead. I just have a feeling."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know," he repeated. "It's just not her. She usually has a motive for what she does." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It is possible that she had turned over a new leaf."  
  
"But aren't the chances slim?" Clark asked.  
  
Bruce nodded. "Selina craves the night, the danger, and the freedom. It's her escape from reality. She hungers for it."  
  
The reporter smirked. "Sounds like someone I know." Clark scratched the back of his neck. "Are you going to need back-up tonight?"  
  
"No. I can handle Selina. You just handle Lois." Bruce gave a wolfish grin and raised an eyebrow. "You know you want to."  
  
"Yeah, but she's in love with Superman."  
  
"Which also happens to be you. You've got it made, Clark. She didn't find Batman that attractive. Believe me, I know." Bruce stood and walked over to one of his closets.  
  
"Well, how about Selina? Who does she love?"  
  
Bruce stopped in his tracks and turned to face Clark. "I don't know. She likes me as a friend, but she is physically attracted to Batman, even if he has arrested her more than once." He paused and then stated, "Women are fickle."  
  
"But it is our fault. We do have two different personas."  
  
"And the trick is finding someone who doesn't mind."  
  
~  
  
"What took you so long? I was getting restless." Lois put down the remote and snatched one of the brown bags from Clark. "Did you remember the soy sauce?"  
  
Clark laughed and sat down beside her. "It's all there." He handed her a diet Coke and opened his brown bag. "The traffic was terrible, and the lines were long." He began to mix his chicken and rice.  
  
With a partially full mouth, Lois asked, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Early."  
  
"How early?"  
  
"Ten o'clock early."  
  
She sipped her Coke and told, "We'll get lunch on the road."  
  
~  
  
Catwoman sat on the ledge of a building she knew very well. The Joker's little wench, Harley Quinn, had almost killed her here because Catwoman had ruined his plan to kill Batman. She smirked to herself; he deserved getting arrested. She hated him anyway.  
  
Playing with her whip. Catwoman stared out at the docks. The water was calm and beautiful, just like the dark sky. It was the perfect night. A small breeze kept her cool and slightly gave her chills.  
  
"What are you doing here, Catwoman?" Batman's hard voice questioned from behind the thief.  
  
She grinned and lifted one of her legs to sit on the ledge. Making sure her stiletto heel was noticeable, Catwoman lied down on the cement ledge. When he narrowed his eyes, she gave that seductive smile of hers.  
  
"Go home, Selina."  
  
"Why? You didn't miss me?" She giggled.  
  
"I don't have time for this," he told and turned to go.  
  
She only laughed more. "Of course you do. Otherwise, why the hell would you be here in the first place?" Catwoman stood and took her time walking to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder; he reacted with a quick grasp of her wrist. Batman didn't trust her at all.  
  
He shoved her away from himself and asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"To visit an old friend."  
  
"You have no friends."  
  
She chuckled. "You're right. I've made enemies with those on the right side of the law and those on the wrong side. Let's see, I'm a thief, and I saved your life. I lost my popularity amongst many people. It doesn't make any sense." Catwoman took a step forward and touched his chest. "And they ask me why I did it." She gently touched her lips to his and kissed him. When she pulled back, she licked her lips. "I say that it tastes to good."  
  
He didn't show any reaction at all. The bat just stared at her. Without notice, Catwoman tripped him, causing him to fall backwards. She then straddled him and once again kissed him with her red lips. He kissed her in return.  
  
Catwoman sat up and begged, "Take me away from this, Batman. Take me away in your Batmobile and drive me to your Bat-home. Throw me onto your Bat-bed and wrap me in your Bat-sheets. Please."  
  
He sat up also. "Something's wrong."  
  
"You're right. You're always right." A tear escaped one of her green eyes, and she crawled off of Batman. "But you don't know who I am. You know Catwoman." She struggled to her feet and ripped off her mask, revealing her face and messy hair. "You don't know Selina Kyle. How can I be two different women who want two different men?"  
  
Batman stood. "You're unstable. Let me help you."  
  
She could feel her hands begin to shake as her heart began to race. Selina didn't know who she was anymore. Nothing made any sense. She took her whip and started to run. Before jumping the roof, she used her whip to latch onto a railing. It allowed her to swing to the next rooftop.  
  
~  
  
Batman peered into Selina's apartment from the balcony. She was lying on her couch, crying. He was worried because Selina wasn't herself. Something must've happened while she was gone. Because of it, her sanity was hanging in the balance.  
  
Maybe being Catwoman had driven her mad.  
  
He knew exactly how she felt: lost and alone. He needed to help her, but not as Batman. She needed someone who didn't wear a mask.  
  
~  
  
Tuesday (Day 2)  
  
The phone rang. Selina didn't wake immediately. She didn't open her eyes until Isis licked her face. She stared at her own body; the Catwoman suit still covered it. The phone continued to ring. Selina groaned and lifted the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Selina, it's Bruce."  
  
"Oh," she said as she yawned. "What's up?"  
  
"I was going to ask you about tonight. Wow, you sound exhausted."  
  
She slightly laughed. "Yeah. I got in late."  
  
"You have fun at your girlfriend's?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah. She didn't want me to leave." Selina let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"So, do you want me to pick you up at eight? I know this wonderful little –"  
  
"Bruce," she interrupted. "Why don't I just come up to the mansion, if Alfred doesn't mind. I love his cooking."  
  
He chuckled. "I like that plan. Do you need a lift?"  
  
"No. I'll be there at eight."  
  
~  
  
He straightened his purple suit and placed a flower in the breast pocket. The twisted smile that never left his face only grew wider. He turned on his heal and walked into the next room.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Joker. Would you like some breakfast?" Harley stood from her seat at the kitchen table and bit her bottom lip in excitement. "I made it myself."  
  
The Joker winced. "Eh – Listen, Harl. I'm too giddy to eat. We've both been waiting so long for this night." When the smile left her pretty face, he shrugged. "We'll have dinner later."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "You know something? Ivy was absolutely right! You don't appreciate me. I'm just here for entertainment!"  
  
He groaned. "Oh, not that miserable Poison Ivy again."  
  
"Yes! I slaved all morning just to make you that meal, and you didn't even say thank you!"  
  
A woman's voice interrupted the conversation. "Now that isn't very nice."  
  
Joker turned around to meet the intruder. He began to laugh as Catwoman joined them. "Well hello, Kitten. How are you?"  
  
"Purr-fect." She laughed also. "I'm ready for tonight."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harley huffed and dropped the dishes into the sink. "They might be too smart for this little trick. What if she doesn't go crazy?"  
  
The Joker narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Harl. Don't jinx us. That's the last thing we need."  
  
~  
  
Clark rubbed his head and stared out at the traffic on the highway. There was a ridiculous amount of people on the road, and it was way passed rush hour. Not only was there construction, but there had been an accident as well. Just their luck. They wouldn't get home to Metropolis any time soon.  
  
"Smallville, can you see if we're almost to the crash site?" Lois stuck her head outside the car window. "I can't."  
  
"We have a while yet," he told. When she settled back in her seat, he nervously asked, "So, how was it seeing Bruce again?"  
  
"Fine. Please Clark, I don't even care anymore. You saw the way he looked at that blonde. We never once looked that way at each other." She slightly chuckled. "We were not made for one another." She pulled out her cellular phone. "I really should call Perry. He might want to know that we won't be in till tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
At about ten after eight, Selina stood outside the Wayne Manor's main door. Using the window, she quickly checked her hair, which she had pulled into a French twist. She straightened her dark brown skirt and her white blouse before Alfred opened the door. She smiled.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Kyle," he greeted formally.  
  
"Hi Alfred." When he allowed her inside, she handed him her coat. "How are you?"  
  
"Very well. Thank you." He then guided her to the dining room... one of the many dining rooms. "Selina Kyle, Sir," Alfred announced and then left.  
  
Bruce stood and walked to Selina. He gave her a hug and took her hand. He told her that they'd eat in fifteen minutes and sat her down in the seat next to his. She couldn't hide her smile when he pulled her chair out for her. He had always been a gentleman.  
  
"So, Selina, is there anything that you'd like to talk about? Anything you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"You think I'm in trouble again," she concluded.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm just worried about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
~  
  
Bruce poured a little more red wine into Selina's glass and then into his own. The two of them sat on a couch, next to one of the fireplaces in his home. He set the bottle on a table and sipped his wine. His eyes studied the woman who sat beside him. She was beautiful. Everything about her made him grin. Selina had always been his "brass ring." Two bad he wasn't hers.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For the wine?"  
  
"No. Well, of course. I meant thank you for being my friend. You are the only person who honestly cares. You've always been there for me." She swallowed the rest of the wine and placed the glass on the end table. "I appreciate everything that you've done."  
  
"Selina, you don't –" Bruce was cut off by a kiss. When she pulled away, he finished his wine with one gulp. "You don't have to stop," he told.  
  
Immediately, she kissed him again. With her cat-like movements, Selina almost became an animal. She ran her hands through his think hair and climbed on top of him. For once, Bruce knew what she wanted from him.  
  
~  
  
Selina ran her fingers across Bruce's strong chest and pulled the satin sheets tighter around the two of them. She propped her head on her hand and looked down at his peaceful face. He was quite beautiful when he slept and looked calm for once. He did have the tendency to overwork himself. As she continued to study him, she noticed a feature that she hadn't before: darkness.  
  
She sat up in his bed and moved her eyes to the open window. The full moon lit the quiet night that called to the feline inside of her.  
  
~  
  
Catwoman had no trouble breaking into the Gotham Museum of Natural History. It had been simple. She made her way to the Egyptian artifacts section of the building with ease. Catwoman brought out a cat's eye marble and rolled it across the floor. When it stopped, it gave off smoke and revealed the motion sensor lasers. She just grinned.  
  
To avoid the sensors, Catwoman decided to use her gymnast technique. She started with a cartwheel into a round-off and followed with a back-flip. From there, she did a quick walkover and spun around.  
  
She had ended up just in front of the jade statuette whose eyes almost stared at her. The cat's design was perfect. Every detail was distinct.  
  
The thief glanced over her shoulder and made sure the security camera could see her. She pulled off a glove and touched the glass around the statue. After lifting the glass and placing it on the floor, she swiped the cat and high-tailed it out of the museum.  
  
~  
  
Go on now... You know you want to... 


	2. I'm Innocent

"Black Cats"  
  
CH 2: I'M INNOCENT  
  
Wednesday (Day 3)  
  
Hawkgirl awoke when someone poked her arm. She sat up and noticed Green Lantern standing beside her. It was then that she realized that she had been asleep in the recovery room of the Watchtower. When he gave her a smile, she smiled in return.  
  
"You all right? Yesterday, you took a pretty good blow to the head." The ex- marine's glowing green eyes held concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She climbed off of the bed, with GL's help, and stood. "How's Flash?"  
  
"Oh, the kid's okay. He went home last night."  
  
"Are J'onn and Diana here?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. J'onn is with Superman, and Wonder Woman is...somewhere."  
  
Hawkgirl nodded. "So, we're alone?"  
  
"I guess so." He paused for a second and then motioned toward the door. "You hungry? I think if we put our minds together, we could whip something tasty up."  
  
She laughed. "I guess so, but don't get your hopes up. I couldn't make anything very tasty."  
  
Green Lantern touched her forearm. "Somehow, I doubt that."  
  
~  
  
Bruce sat up in his bed to see Selina standing before a mirror. She wore one of his dress shirts and was trying to pull her hair up. She looked wonderful in the morning light.  
  
"You look good in my shirt," he commented.  
  
Selina spun around and smirked. "You think so?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You look even better in my arms and between my sheets." He patted the area beside him, indicating her to sit there. When she crawled to the place he had patted, Bruce pulled an envelope from the nightstand. He handed it to Selina. "Here."  
  
"What's this?" She carefully opened the ivory colored envelope and pulled out the card that was inside. Shaped like a black cat, the card had gold trimming and gold eyes. Selina then opened the card and read. "'You are cordially invited to the Black Cat Ball at the Gotham Hotel on the fourteenth of the sixth month. The full moon, black tie event will begin at eight o'clock.' Bruce..." She smiled and raised her bright green eyes to look at her lover. "Oh my God."  
  
"Keep reading."  
  
"Uh... oh. 'The Ball will benefit the many homeless animals in our city by providing them shelters, food, and medicine. – Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises.'"  
  
Bruce slid closer to Selina. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"I had Alfred mail out all the invitations this morning. I was also hoping that you would be my date."  
  
The smile on her face only grew. "Of course!" She hugged Bruce. "I'd love to. It's wonderful!" Selina suddenly tensed up in his embrace. "It's late. I need to go home and take a shower."  
  
"No. Use mine," he suggested. "That way, you don't have to hurry."  
  
~  
  
Clark stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Once he dried his hair, brushed his teeth, and got dressed at a super speed, he headed into his kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the sitting room. J'onn sat on the couch, watching the television. He had been waiting for Clark to get ready. They were going to take a trip around Metropolis, so the Martian could analyze the humans more closely. He could shape-shift, so hiding his appearance wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"What are you watching, J'onn?"  
  
"It seems to be a nationwide information update."  
  
Clark silently chuckled. "The news?" He focused on the report about a Gotham burglary. "You've got to be joking."  
  
~  
  
The phone rang as Bruce Wayne came down the stairs, fixing his tie. He exchanged greetings with Alfred and pulled on his jacket.  
  
The butler answered, "Wayne Manor." When he learned the caller's name, he handed the phone to Bruce. "Sir, it is Mr. Clark Kent."  
  
"What is it?" he asked when he put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Bruce," Clark told, "turn on the news. There's something you should see. It's important."  
  
He did as he been told and listened to the reporter's explanation. "Late last night, the Gotham Museum of Natural History was robbed of its newest addition, the Jaded Cat of Cairo. Due to a security camera, finger prints, and a hair sample, there is a warrant out for the arrest of Selina Kyle who has been known to use the persona of Catwoman." Two photos appeared on the television screen: one of Catwoman and one of Selina without the suit. "The police would like your help in her arrest. If you have any information on the whereabouts of –" Bruce muted the TV.  
  
"She must have snuck out last night once I fell asleep," Bruce stated to Clark.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and saw Selina coming down the stairs in her wrinkled blouse and skirt. "Selina, I need to talk to you right now."  
  
"What of?" Selina asked. When she came to his side, Bruce turned the volume back on. The television immediately caught her attention. "Why am I on the news?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
The reporter on the program continued to speak. "This footage is the actual film from the security camera that caught Selina Kyle in the act of stealing from the museum. Take a look at this."  
  
Selina's jaw dropped, and she turned to Bruce. "I didn't do that. I was with you all night. I never left. I know this sounds insane, but that wasn't me. I did not rob the museum last night."  
  
"Save it, Selina. They have your fingerprints and some hair. Don't lie."  
  
"If I were you, I probably wouldn't believe me either, but I'm telling the truth. For once, I am really telling the truth." Selina grasped Bruce's arms as tears welled in her eyes. "This has been happening..." Her voice trailed off. "Are you going to call the police?"  
  
"Leave Selina. Go home. Get out of town."  
  
She touched the side of his face and lightly kissed him. "Thank you. I'll contact you as soon as I figure this all out." Selina then left the mansion.  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
"Sir."  
  
Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "What do I do?"  
  
"You're asking me, Master Wayne? Shouldn't this be your decision?" When Bruce didn't answer, Alfred continued. "Well, there are a few options. You could let her go. You could call the police. You could have Batman turn her in."  
  
"But I love her, Alfred," Bruce confirmed.  
  
"Or you could trust her, go against the police, and get to the bottom of this by yourself." The butler handed Bruce the morning paper. "Batman could do it alone by juggling Miss Kyle's safety and the investigation, or you could get help. But then again, what is Batman if he doesn't work alone?" Alfred then walked out of the room.  
  
Bruce then noticed the picture on the front page. It was of Superman saving a woman from a fifth story window; the building was on fire. Bruce's forehead wrinkled as he thought. What could he do? What would he do?  
  
~  
  
Selina swore when she saw the police cars parked in front of her apartment. She drove past her building and turned into an alley a few blocks away. They'd be watching for her car at all the highway exits. Her only chance would be nightfall.  
  
She stopped the car and pulled her Catwoman suit out of the bag that sat in the backseat. Selina found herself staring at the suit.  
  
Catwoman wouldn't run from something like this. She'd get help from an unlikely alley instead.  
  
~  
  
"She'll be out tonight. You have to make sure she never comes home."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Joker."  
  
The Joker cackled and opened a briefcase full of money, worth about two hundred thousand dollars. It was a small price to pay to get the job done. He tossed a bundle of a thousand dollars at the crooked cop. The man slightly nodded.  
  
"That's a sample," the Joker explained. "You'll get the rest when she's dead. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." The cop's lips curled up into a devilish smile as he rubbed his unshaven chin. His small black eyes stayed focused on the briefcase. "You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Joker."  
  
The Joker narrowed his eyes. "I better not have anything to worry about."  
  
~  
  
"I cannot believe that he has actually asked us all to do this. We're going to be helping a criminal!" Green Lantern complained to Hawkgirl. When she laughed, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You're just so funny."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Plus, maybe having another girl around the Watchtower will be good for us all, including Flash. He'll have someone else to hit on instead of Diana and me."  
  
GL nodded. "Maybe. Well, I better get to Gotham. I need to meet with Superman and J'onn. I think Flash will join us later."  
  
As he walked away, she mumbled, "Be careful."  
  
~  
  
It had taken Batman only ten minutes since seeing the Batsignal to get to the roof of the police station. When no one was there to greet him, he put his guard up and relied on his senses.  
  
"Commissioner?"  
  
"No," Catwoman answered and stepped out of the shadows. "I did it. I didn't know how else to contact you."  
  
"Last time I checked, this wasn't a pager."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, it was." When he turned away, she called, "Wait." The thief inhaled and exhaled loudly. Batman noticed the unfocused and nervous expression on her face. "I need your help."  
  
"It's not the first time you've been wanted by the police."  
  
"I know, but it's the first time that I didn't do anything. Someone has framed me, Batman. It's been going on for months. Every city that I've been in, some robbery pointed to me. I thought I was going nuts. I honestly believed that maybe I had been sleepwalking." She thought for a moment and looked down at the floor. "I guess I really don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"Not my problem," he stated loudly. "I offered to help you quit stealing before."  
  
Catwoman's jaw dropped. "It is your problem. If I'm arrested, that imposter will be roaming free and will be your brand new problem."  
  
The door to the roof opened. "Someone's coming," Batman warned. Instantly, Catwoman hid behind the Batsignal. "Commissioner?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "Who turned that on?"  
  
"False alarm. It probably was an accident."  
  
"All right. Before you go, I want to tell you to keep an eye out for your old feline friend, Catwoman. It seems that she's out on the prowl again."  
  
Batman nodded. "Sure."  
  
Catwoman suddenly shifted in the shadows, and the Commissioner noticed. He pulled out his gun in reaction. "Who's there?" Catwoman then ran and jumped off the building.  
  
"I'll go," Batman told and followed her.  
  
~  
  
"Damn," Catwoman cussed when she found herself at the dead end of an alley. The cops were closing I on her and there was nothing that her whip could latch onto. She was trapped.  
  
"Catwoman!" Batman yelled and stopped beside her. He pressed a button on a device of some kind causing a claw to shoot out of it and hook onto the ledge of the building. Batman handed the grapple to her. "Hold this. I'll meet you later." When she nodded, he pressed the same button, and it pulled her up. After she reached the top and climbed onto the roof, she peered over the ledge and down into the alley. Four cops walked toward Batman with their revolvers aimed at him.  
  
"You helped her escape," one of them stated.  
  
"I guess life's a bitch." Batman then threw his Baterang and knocked the guns out of the hands of the officers. He looked up at her and mouthed the word "Go." She nodded.  
  
Catwoman turned and was met with a gun pointed at her forehead. A silencer had been placed on the end of barrel. The cop who had a finger on the trigger also had a twisted grin on his unshaven face. Those black eyes of his held no emotion. She swallowed hard. He had her at a disadvantage.  
  
He laughed. "I have a message for you and the bat. Too bad you won't be able to tell him yourself." He pulled the trigger, but the bullet never hit her.  
  
She blinked and found herself being carried by someone; they were traveling unbelievably fast too. When her savior slowed down, they began to fly. Catwoman could finally make out the "S" on his chest. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Superman? Let me go! I'm not going to allow you to turn me over to the police!" She punched him a couple of times in his chest, but he didn't feel it.  
  
"I'm working with Batman. He asked me to help you."  
  
It was then that she realized Batman had planned on helping her all along, and surprise crossed over her features. Catwoman didn't have to ask him in the first place.  
  
Neither of them noticed the Joker standing on the ledge of the building next to the one they flew over. He tossed a marble onto the other rooftop and ran. Suddenly, it exploded. Superman hadn't expected it. When it blew, he lost grip of Catwoman, and they both went flying in the other direction. She landed hard and knocked her head against something. After that, she couldn't get herself to open her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Green Lantern used his ring to create a shield around the unconscious Catwoman. He lifted her into the air, with the ring's power, and brought her closer to him and the Flash.  
  
"Where's Superman?" GL questioned.  
  
"Right here," he answered as he walked to the other three. "She okay?"  
  
Flash raised an eyebrow. "She's out cold, but she definitely looks real fine that way." He continued to study her. "I can't wait till she wakes up."  
  
"Get your perverted eyes off of her, Flash," Batman ordered as he came to join the others. "What happened?" He kneeled beside Catwoman, and GL took away the shield. Batman began to examine the girl's injury.  
  
Superman explained. "Someone threw a bomb at the building below us. I was flying. When it blew, I couldn't hold onto her. She hit her head. I'm sorry." He also kneeled beside her. "When I found her, there was a gun pointed at her head; a cop held it."  
  
Flash shook his head in confusion. "She's wanted by the police. How is that odd?"  
  
"The cop had a silencer on his gun. They usually don't use those." Superman turned his head to look at Batman. "What do you think?"  
  
"The guy who did this hired an assassin. I think she's telling the truth. Someone's out to get her." Batman lifted her into his arms and gave her to Superman. "Take her to the Watchtower. Let J'onn look her over."  
  
"You staying here?" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"I need to make a couple of stops. I'll be there tomorrow." Batman then left.  
  
~  
  
Batman slipped through the open window and into the Commissioner's office. Gordon turned and flinched when he saw Batman standing next to him.  
  
"Sorry Jim. Didn't mean to startle you."  
  
He chuckled. "You'd think I'd be used to it." He poured himself some coffee and offered some to his friend. When Batman declined as he usually did, Gordon sighed. "You aided Catwoman with her escape."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's a warrant for your arrest."  
  
"I know," he repeated.  
  
Gordon moistened his lips and adjusted his glasses. "You wouldn't help her unless you had a reason."  
  
Batman told, "I believe that she's been framed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"That's one thing I need to find out."  
  
"What's your proof? Her word?" When Batman didn't reply, Gordon shrugged. "I could lose my job for this." He ran a hand through his white hair. "Well, I couldn't arrest you because I haven't seen you since the encounter on the roof."  
  
Batman nodded and stepped back out of the window. At least he had gotten the commissioner's partial approval. Now, all he needed was proof. The question was where could he find it.  
  
~ 


	3. A Friend on the Force

"Black Cats"  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old.  
  
CH: 3 A FRIEND ON THE FORCE  
  
Thursday (Day 4)  
  
Selina opened her green eyes and slowly sat up in the bed she had slept in. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, and she had a splitting headache.  
  
"How are you feeling?" a woman's voice asked. Selina turned her head to see someone watching over her. The redhead, who wore a mask over her face and possessed wings, smiled. "You hit your head when that bomb exploded."  
  
She rubbed her eyes and uncovered herself. "Where am I?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could call it Justice League headquarters." The girl stood from her seat and helped Selina to her feet. "You're here because Batman asked us to watch over you. He's afraid you'll be targeted if you stay in Gotham."  
  
Selina nodded. "Is he here?"  
  
"No," she answered. "By the way, the name's Hawkgirl."  
  
"I guess you could call me by my first name." Selina looked down at herself and noted the tank and sweat pants she wore. "After all, I'm not wearing a mask, and I'm sure you know who I am."  
  
Hawkgirl nodded. She opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the lights. "Go on and wash up. Take a shower. There are towels in the closet. If you need anything, just ask." The superhero left Selina to her business.  
  
The thief stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She stared at her reflection and slightly laughed. "Catwoman, you look like hell."  
  
~  
  
"She's awake," Hawkgirl announced to GL, Flash, and J'onn. They all sat around the kitchen table, eating breakfast. She took a seat next to Lantern and stole a piece of bacon from his plate. "Selina's fine. A little dizzy, but fine."  
  
The Flash smiled. "Good."  
  
"Can she go home now?" Green Lantern complained," I don't want to play babysitter."  
  
Flash snorted. "You're insane. I'll do if the rest of you don't want to. Did you see the body on that girl?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," Selina said as she sat in between Flash and Hawkgirl.  
  
"Hey, it's true." The Flash changed his sly grin into a charming smile. "Are you hungry? I think I can warm up the extra bacon and eggs we have."  
  
She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm a vegetarian." Selina then leaned in closer to the Flash. "But I wouldn't mind some strong black coffee and any kind of fruit you have."  
  
"Sure." Flash stood and accidentally tripped on his way to the kitchen's counter. Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh, except J'onn.  
  
Selina then sat back in her chair and whispered to Hawkgirl. "He's going to be fun to play with." Hawkgirl just laughed some more. Selina ran a hand through her damp hair and sighed. "I want to go back to Gotham."  
  
Lantern's forehead wrinkled. "Listen Miss Kyle; we've got specific orders to keep you here."  
  
Selina countered as the Flash placed a plate of fruit and a cup of coffee on the table. "But I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time." She grabbed a couple of strawberries and placed them on her own plate. "Plus, I want to catch the bitch who is framing me."  
  
"I believe that Batman wishes to capture the imposter himself," J'onn explained to Miss Kyle. "After all, he hasn't asked any of us to investigate."  
  
"Well," she told, "Bats has always been a loner. Sure, he's got his sidekicks, but they don't count. He roams the night with only himself as company." Her eyes seemed to be gazing in the abyss, and she seemed to have left for a dream world. "There's mystery shrouding his cold eyes. Darkness surrounds him. He's got that expression on his face that tells you he's on to you and that he's devising a plan. His cape wafts in the breeze. His Batsuit fist just right. He's vengeance. He's the night. He's the –"  
  
"Hey," Flash interrupted. "You still with us?"  
  
Selina blushed. "I'm sorry." She swallowed a fruit and bit her bottom lip. The girl then lifted her coffee cup to her mouth, but it vibrated. Selina's hand was shaking. When she realized it, she put the cup down.  
  
Flash gently touched her shoulder. "Let's go watch some television." He helped her out of her seat and guided her to the next room.  
  
"Something's wrong with her," Hawkgirl observed once they were out of hearing range. A sympathetic look crossed over her features. "I honestly don't think that she's crazy. She's innocent, and I think that frightens her."  
  
"What do you mean?" GL asked.  
  
"The whole imposter thing had got her trembling. I think she's afraid. I also think that being afraid make her even more afraid. She's not used to fear. I can tell."  
  
Green Lantern scratched his head. "I still don't understand."  
  
"Perhaps I could give an example," J'onn suggested. The Martian altered his appearance and made himself look exactly like the Green Lantern.  
  
Lantern became wide-eyed and stood from his seat. "Now, that is too eerie." When J'onn shifted back, he added, "I get what you mean, but the woman posing as Catwoman is wearing a mask."  
  
"But Selina's fingerprints and hair were found at the museum," Hawkgirl told. "I'd probably feel uneasy too."  
  
~  
  
Clark finished his waffle and placed the plate in the sink. He adjusted the telephone at his ear. He had been talking to Bruce Wayne as he ate.  
  
"So, you get anywhere?"  
  
Bruce sighed. "No. I've got nothing to go on. I need more information."  
  
"Well, maybe Lois and I could research at work today. We could do a story on it," Clark suggested.  
  
"You have to remember who the computer whiz is. Anything you can find, I have probably already found."  
  
"Good point, but I still think Selina could use some good press. Who better to listen to than the famous Lois and Clark?"  
  
Bruce slightly chuckled. "I suppose so. Most believe she's guilty."  
  
"I think we could get some police files you can't hack into."  
  
"No need. I've called in a favor."  
  
"You've got a friend on the force?"  
  
"Not exactly. I've got the next best thing. She'll give me any information she can find... including whatever's classified."  
  
Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "Who do you know that could get all that information?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey Daddy!" Barbara Gordon greeted as she came to her father's desk.  
  
A smile spread across the commissioner's face. "Honey, what are you doing here?" He stood and hugged his daughter. "You never visit me, even when you're just down the hall."  
  
"Well, I didn't have work today, and I don't have a class. I figured we could have lunch together. What do you say, Dad?" Barbara pulled away from him and placed her bag on his desk. "Chinese or Italian?"  
  
Suddenly, his pager went off. "Honey, I'll be right back. Just wait a little while. Okay?" When she nodded, he left his office. Barbara had the break she needed. After all, her dad had access to everything in the department.  
  
First, she made sure all the blinds were closed. Next, she typed the password to log onto her father's computer; it was her mother's name. Barbara opened every file that mentioned Selina Kyle, copied them, and saved them to a disk that she had brought along. While those saved, Barbara broke into the file cabinet. There was a folder filled with all the information from the robbery, including a copy of the security film. She took it and stuffed it into her bag. She then locked the cabinet, logged off the computer, and placed the disk in her bag. Her dad walked into the office a second later.  
  
"It was nothing but a false alarm."  
  
"Oh Dad, you're going to hate me. One of my girlfriends just called. I have to go. I'm so sorry." She kissed her dad on the cheek.  
  
"That's okay. I've got a whole lot of work to do anyway. You know, the Catwoman case." He brushed a strand of her red hair from her face. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"  
  
"That's great. Pick me up at seven?"  
  
"It's a date." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You look so grown up."  
  
"Bye Daddy." She left the police station and walked across the street to meet up with Dick Grayson. "Hey."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Like a charm."  
  
"You know, it is very handy to know the commissioner's pager number." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "I parked down the street. Here." He handed Barbara a black helmet.  
  
"Great. There goes my flawless hair."  
  
~  
  
Bruce inserted the disk into the Batcomputer and opened two of the files. Barbara leaned against his chair as they read the reports. She then placed a folder in front of him.  
  
"You should check this one out. It's the file on the robbery. There's a DVD." She then slid the disk into the other hard drive. "Perhaps we'll catch something the police missed."  
  
They watched as Catwoman did a couple of cartwheels and back-flips to avoid the visible lasers on the floor of the museum. When she got to the cat statue, she glanced over her shoulder and right at the camera.  
  
"That's odd," Bruce observed. "She wanted the camera to see her face."  
  
Catwoman them pulled off a glove and lifted the glass around the cat. Once she had the Egyptian artifact, she left the museum.  
  
"I have to admit, that was strange. Even Selina Kyle isn't that stupid. Whoever is doing this wants her caught and wants fingerprints at the scene of the crime," Barbara explained.  
  
"Hair is easy to come by. They could steal a brush of hers." Bruce shook his head. "How did they get her fingerprints?"  
  
"That's even easier. Say she orders a sherry at a restaurant, drinks it, pays, and leaves. The imposter could have snatched the glass and could have taken it to a place I know of downtown. They can replicate the prints and make these stick-on pieces of plastic that you put on your fingers. The most popular prints amongst the criminals happen to be Elvis and Marilyn Monroe."  
  
"Interesting." He stood from his chair and faced Barbara. "I want you to go to that place and find out if they've sold anything to any of the people on this list." He handed her a piece of paper. "Within the last four months," he added.  
  
Barbara skimmed through the list. "Some of these people are in Arkham."  
  
Bruce nodded. "I know. Even those walls couldn't stop them from paying an assassin." He turned his back to her and began to shuffle through the robbery files.  
  
"Why are you helping her?" the college student asked. He didn't answer, so she made a conclusion. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Barbara shook her head in disbelief. "Even if you've dated dozens of women, only one will ever be your goal. Catwoman." The redhead sighed. "That woman has betrayed each of us at least once. She lied to me, she backstabbed Dick, she –"  
  
"Saved my life," Bruce finished.  
  
"Once," Barbara reminded. "You've saved her life plenty of times." When he sent her a glare, she changed the subject. "I think I'm going to have Dick help me out."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Have you talked to him lately?"  
  
"He hasn't really spoken to me." Bruce returned to the comfort of his chair. "Go on and investigate."  
  
"Bruce, could you give me one good reason why I'm helping her?"  
  
He glanced at her and gave a slight smile. "Because she has a good heart."  
  
Barbara nodded and walked to the closet in the Batcave. She grabbed her Batgirl suit.  
  
~  
  
"There is a warrant for the arrest of Batman who aided the suspect Selina Kyle in her escape from the police. If you have any information –"  
  
The Flash shut off the television. "All we catch are news channels, and I think you've had enough of that."  
  
Selina gave a weak but still pretty smile. Her blonde hair curled at its ends as it continued to air dry. She was very beautiful and very sexy, even with sweats on.  
  
"So...how are you feeling?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't know," she replied. "Tired and confused. Lost and...vulnerable."  
  
Flash swallowed the lump in his throat. "I guess you need comfort."  
  
"Maybe, but not from you, Junior."  
  
"Ouch. That was below the belt."  
  
"You wish. I have a boyfriend. He's a gentleman, he's handsome, he's intelligent, he's rich, and he's wonderful. Well, he's just perfect."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you sound happy?"  
  
Selina sighed. "Because he's not Batman."  
  
"Problem solved. Go to Bats."  
  
She disagreed. "No. Batman isn't Bruce either. I want them both, but that can't work." She slightly laughed. "So, you're 'The Flash.' Look at you. A kid wearing red spandex with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest."  
  
Flash couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. That's me. Fastest man alive."  
  
"Eh." Selina winced. "Don't ever use that as a pickup line."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Women don't want a one-minute-man, if you catch my drift." Selina smirked. Suddenly, something changed in her expression. Danger flickered in her calm, green eyes. "Women want someone who'll listen and care... Someone who's not desperate but not cocky." The blonde then playfully traced the lightning bolt on the Flash's chest. When he took in a deep breath, Selina laughed. "Nervous?"  
  
"Nervous?" Flash squeaked. "Why – why would I be nervous?"  
  
Selina climbed onto his lap and straddled him. She licked her lips and rolled her hips over him. "Maybe you've never had a real woman before." She then licked the side of his face, like cat would.  
  
"Oh God," he muttered and crawled out from under Selina. "We can't do this."  
  
She laughed even more. "Who said we were going to? Way to jump to conclusions. I suggest that you take a long, cold shower." Selina stood and left the room.  
  
Flash frowned and looked to the floor. "Damn it. There better be some Victoria's Secret magazines in the bathroom."  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe you've got me doing this."  
  
Clark moved his eyes away from the computer screen and watched as Lois sat on his desk. "Doing what?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs; doing so caused her skirt to ride up slightly. "What makes you think Selina Kyle is innocent? What proof do you have?"  
  
He smiled and whispered, "Superman."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Clark nodded. "He and Batman are on the same side."  
  
"You're kidding!" Lois whispered. "What a scoop! Did he share any evidence?"  
  
"No, but we're reporters. We just need to get the story out there."  
  
"Lois! Clark!" Perry yelled from his office. "I want that Catwoman story on my desk in an hour!"  
  
Lois laughed. "I'll get Jimmy. He probably has an old Catwoman photo we haven't used yet."  
  
"You do that, Lois." Clark watched her leave and sighed.  
  
~  
  
"That was a complete waste of time," Nightwing told Batgirl as they returned to their motorcycles. "I mean, I feel like Batman has sent us on a wild goose chase." He climbed onto his bike and waited for Batgirl to do the same.  
  
"No. Coming here had been my idea." She put on her helmet and made eye contact with Nightwing. "Do you think she did this?"  
  
"I don't know." He put on his helmet and started his cycle. "We need to help him though."  
  
Batgirl started hers too. "The Justice League is helping him."  
  
~  
  
"She's not dead." The Joker stated what the assassin already knew. He kicked his feet up onto his desk and frowned. "That doesn't make me laugh."  
  
The crooked cop stood from his seat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Joker. Superman showed. I had her, but he swooped in and saved her!"  
  
"Calm down. I know how that ridiculous Justice League can ruin all our plans without even trying." Joker also stood and gave a convincing smile. "Why don't you just keep the money I gave you, and we'll just forget it all. We break even." The Joker extended his hand. "Put it there, pal."  
  
The cop took the hand and instantly felt an electric current travel through his body. The Joker cackled as the assassin continued to shake. Finally, the guy dropped dead. Joker pulled off his ring and smoothed his green hair.  
  
Harley walked in. "Should I get the boys to clean this mess?"  
  
"Sure. Hey Harl, tell our little feline to lay low. It looks as if Miss Kyle is on vacation. If our Catwoman makes a move before Selina comes home, Batsy will know exactly what we're up to."  
  
She smiled. "Got it, Mr. J."  
  
~  
  
"Wow. The Earth is beautiful from up here."  
  
Green Lantern glanced to his left as Selina Kyle came to stand beside him. He nodded in response and stared back out at the planet.  
  
She gave a gorgeous smile. "I've never been in space before."  
  
"Not many have. Aren't you fortunate?"  
  
"Army or Marines?"  
  
"What?" GL gave a puzzled look.  
  
Selina laughed. "I've dated a military man before. You sound like one. I can tell you're not from the Air Force or the Navy."  
  
"Oh." Lantern couldn't help but smile. "Marines. You're good at reading people. I'm impressed." He looked passed the blonde when he noticed Hawkgirl walking to another part of the Watchtower.  
  
"So, you dating Red?"  
  
"Excuse me?" his stern voice questioned.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her. Why don't you go and brush her wings for her?"  
  
He narrowed his glowing eyes. "Right. Where's the kid?"  
  
With a smirk, she answered, "He's washing up."  
  
Green Lantern ignored her last reply and changed the subject. "Not to be rude, but why is Batman even considering helping you?"  
  
"I seduced him." She chuckled and leaned against the railing. "No. I think he's seduced me. We've got this strange connection."  
  
"I think I'm following."  
  
"Don't even try to understand; I don't. Hey, is there a gym here with a treadmill or something?" Once GL pointed her in the right direction, she walked away. The Flash soon came to replace her.  
  
"That chick is a slut."  
  
GL scolded, "Don't say that. She seemed fine to me."  
  
"Whatever." Flash rolled his eyes. "Dude, she's weird. That girl had two mood swings in front of me. Either something is wrong with her, or she's a few cards short of a full deck."  
  
"I think we should have Hawkgirl talk to her."  
  
"Good plan. If she tries anything, Hawkgirl can beat her down with that mace." Flash laughed to himself and yawned. "I'm hungry. I wonder if Bats stacked any burgers in this place."  
  
~  
  
Keep moving... What's gonna happen? 


	4. The Flash

"Black Cats"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will...  
  
~  
  
CH 4: THE FLASH  
  
The other members of the Justice League greeted Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman when they entered the kitchen. The ones who had been in the Watchtower all day were sitting around the table, eating.  
  
"Where's Selina?" Batman asked.  
  
Hawkgirl stood from her seat. "Can I see you in the next room?" When they had left the other five, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know if Selina normally has mood swings, but she's been acting strange... well, claims Flash. He said that she had licked his cheek and straddled him after they had a calm conversation about you. Before that, we had all witnessed her trembling."  
  
"I'll check on her. I think she's having a rough time. A couple of days ago, she was crying and begging me to take her away from reality." Batman rubbed his chin. "Would you mind me putting you and Superman in charge of watching Selina?"  
  
"Not at all. She's afraid, Batman. I don't think she can deal with –"  
  
"No." He shook his head. "I know her too well. It's something else. It has to be." He looked away from Hawkgirl. "Where is she?"  
  
"Running on the treadmill."  
  
Batman headed for the weight room and found her running. Earphones blasted music, and sweat trickled down the sides of her face. She didn't notice him from the corner of her eye, so he shut off the treadmill.  
  
"Hey!" Selina tore off her headphones and looked at Batman with a strong glare. When she realized who had gotten her attention, she smiled.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm all right, I think. Did you find the bastard?"  
  
"Not yet. We don't even have any leads." Batman then added, "This isn't going to get solved overnight. I wish it would."  
  
Selina stepped off the treadmill. "I want to go home."  
  
He shook his head. "No. You have to stay away from –"  
  
"The planet?" she finished.  
  
Batman almost smirked. "You don't know who's after you."  
  
Selina grabbed her water bottle and sat down on the bench press. "The cop who had a gun pointed at my head told me something. I didn't want to tell your friends."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he had a message for me and you. He then added that it was too bad I wouldn't be able to tell you myself."  
  
"Selina, they're after you to get to me." Batman sat down next to her.  
  
"It's my own fault." She gave a small smile. "Could you do me a favor and deliver a message for me?"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Could you somehow tell Bruce Wayne that I'm safe? He's probably worried sick." She sipped her water.  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
She lightly kissed his lips and thanked him.  
  
"Do you love him?' Batman asked without realizing it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you deserve someone who loves you in return. He could take care of you." Batman stood. "You should have someone normal like him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"I think I love him."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Princess, do you want a smoothie too?" The Flash poured a few glasses of the strawberry smoothies.  
  
Diana shook her head. "No, thank you."  
  
Superman watched as Hawkgirl came back to her seat. She had an expression of worry written on her face. Her caring surprised Superman. She didn't strike him as one who would go out of her way to help a criminal.  
  
"Batman wants us to be in charge of Selina," she whispered to him.  
  
He nodded. "Makes sense." Superman sat back in his seat, thinking.  
  
"She's not herself," Batman stated once he closed the kitchen door. His usually unemotional eyes held so much concern.  
  
"What do you mean?" Superman asked.  
  
"Selina just admitted that she's in love with Bruce Wayne."  
  
The Flash wrinkled his nose and placed the smoothies on the table. "So...?"  
  
"She doesn't share her feelings. Selina isn't like that." He looked away from the others. "She'd never willingly give information like that."  
  
"Are you saying that she's gone insane?" Green Lantern crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't think that this could happen. I thought Selina was strong."  
  
"Even the strong ones have breaking points," J'onn reminded.  
  
Superman decided to change the subject. "Well, we should get out of here. I need to get home." He stood from his seat. "Who else is coming?"  
  
Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman left for Earth while the others stayed to watch over Selina.  
  
~  
  
"So, what's your story?"  
  
Diana turned to see a blonde that she hadn't met. "You must be Selina Kyle. I'm –"  
  
"Wonder Woman. I know. I've seen you on the news." Selina came to sit beside Diana. She took a smoothie when Diana offered her one. "Needs alcohol." She ran a hand through her hair. "Where are you from?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're not wearing a mask, so I figured that you didn't have a secret identity."  
  
"I'm an Amazon princess."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Hawkgirl joined the other two. "Is this a private meeting?"  
  
"Only ladies allowed." Selina then closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "God, I have a headache."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Diana asked.  
  
Suddenly, the color drained from Selina's face, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She fell over, but Diana caught her before she could hit the floor. The girl had passed out.  
  
~  
  
Batgirl rode her motorcycle through the secret entrance and into the Batcave. She parked her cycle and took off her helmet. When she walked to the area where the Batcomputer was stationed, she was surprised to see part of the Justice League standing next to Batman.  
  
"You didn't mention company," she joked as she came to join the men.  
  
Batman slightly grinned. "Batgirl, these guys are –"  
  
"Superman, The Green Lantern, and The Flash," Batgirl finished.  
  
"Yes, we've never met," Superman told and gave a friendly smile. She knew that he was Clark Kent and was good friends with his "cousin," Kara, who was really Supergirl.  
  
The Flash used his super-speed to come stand beside to her. He wore a grin on his young face, but she had to guess his age because his mask covered most of his features. "It's nice to meet you. You haven't been on the news much, but I remember seeing your picture in the newspaper. Let me tell you that you're very photogenic, but you look even better in person."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a raised eyebrow. Batgirl then moved her attention to her boss. "The fingerprint shop was a dead end."  
  
"Damn." He blew out some air and shook his head. "Why don't you and Nightwing search the crime scene for clues?" Before she could leave, Batman made a suggestion. "Take Flash with you."  
  
Batgirl glared at Batman and spun around on her heel. "C'mon." She walked along side Flash to the cycles. She got on hers and put her helmet back on. Next, she pressed the button on her utility belt that paged Nightwing. Sure enough, he answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Meet me a block away from the museum. The alley near the Starbucks."  
  
"Got it."  
  
The Flash tapped her on the shoulder. "Was that Nightwing?"  
  
"Wow, and I wondered why you were a superhero." Batgirl rode out of the Batcave, and The Flash ran next to her. He was remarkably fast.  
  
Ten minutes later, Batgirl and The Flash arrived at the meeting spot. She pulled off her helmet and hopped off her bike.  
  
"You know, I've always found women on motorcycles very attractive."  
  
She made a disgusted look. "Let me guess. The black rubber helps too, right? Well, you're looking at the wrong girl."  
  
"Why? You've got a Batboy?"  
  
Batgirl looked to the floor. She didn't want to admit that the answer to his personal question was a heartbreaking no. Barbara and Dick were no longer an item. When "Robin" had learned who actually wore the Batgirl mask, he quit the team. Now, she didn't even know what they were. "Robin" hadn't only walked out on Batman; he had walked out on her also.  
  
"Who's this?" Nightwing asked from behind The Flash. Batgirl introduced the two and then explained Batman's request. Nightwing nodded. "Okay. Batgirl, get into the video room and shut down the cameras in the Egyptian section of the museum. I'll –"  
  
"I have an idea," Flash interrupted.  
  
Annoyed, Nightwing huffed. "What?"  
  
"Well, why don't you two shut off the power completely, and I'll make a quick sweep of that hallway?"  
  
"In the dark? You don't even know what you're looking for."  
  
Flash raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, neither did you."  
  
Batgirl shrugged. "Maybe he's right. I could cut the security line from outside the building with my hand held PC."  
  
"You have a flashlight?" Flash asked. After Batgirl handed him one, he said, "Thank you."  
  
The three heroes quickly made their way to the back entrance of the museum. Batgirl pulled out her mini-computer and hooked it up to the security box located on the building. Within a few minutes, she was set to shut off the power.  
  
"Just give a signal, Beautiful." The Flash prepared to run. After she turned off the security cameras and alarms, she gave him a nod. He ran.  
  
"Whoa. It's different when you're not seeing him on the news. He's really fast." Nightwing met Batgirl's eyes and noticed that something was wrong. "What is it?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Nothing."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
"Nothing," she repeated.  
  
"Bar –"  
  
"Nightwing!" She sighed heavily. Before she could say more, The Flash returned from the museum. Batgirl turned the power back on, and they raced back to the cycles. When Nightwing jumped on his bike, Flash handed him what he had found.  
  
"I think Batman has to analyze it," Flash stated.  
  
~  
  
Batman heard Batgirl and Nightwing pull into the Batcave along side Flash. He didn't move his eyes from the computer screen. The trio came to him, and Nightwing placed a plastic bag on his computer keys. Batman lifted the bag to examine its contents.  
  
"Flash found that at the scene," Nightwing explained. "Can you tell us what it is?"  
  
Batman studied the broken item. It was mostly black in color, but there was a bit of yellow in the center.  
  
"Someone stepped on it or something fell on it," Batman observed.  
  
"No kidding. I could've told you that," Flash snorted.  
  
Batman ignored The Flash's remark. He emptied the contents of the bag onto a slide and slipped it underneath a microscope. Sure enough, he could identify what it was.  
  
"It's a device that releases smoke. It had been disguised as a cat's eye marble." He narrowed his eyes. "That's not Catwoman's style."  
  
"Then whose style is it?" Flash questioned.  
  
~  
  
J'onn stepped away from Selina's bed as she awoke. The human rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"You fainted," he told her.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah, but why?'  
  
The Martian gently touched her shoulder and pointed to a bruise on her arm. "It seems that something had been harshly injected into your system."  
  
"Do you mean a shot?" She looked at what J'onn had indicated. "I'm Catwoman. It's just a bruise. Look how dark it is; I must've gotten it two nights ago."  
  
He shook his head. "No. You don't remember."  
  
Selina pulled away from the Martian. "So what do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I'd like to examine a sample of your blood, if you do not object." When she granted permission, J'onn pulled a syringe from a drawer. He tightened a string around her forearm and cleansed an area right above her vein. Once he took some blood, he gave her some gauze to stop the bleeding with.  
  
"So, you think that whatever it is that's inside of me is making me act this way?"  
  
"Perhaps. And if it is, maybe I can reverse its effects with an antidote of some kind."  
  
She smiled. "For an alien, your heart is really in the right place. I just wish that I could be like that sometimes."  
  
~  
  
"I want you to go downtown. There is an underground weapons shop on the corner of seventh and –"  
  
Nightwing interrupted, "We know where it is."  
  
Batman ignored the interruption. "You and Batgirl go and find out if anyone ordered any of these." He handed the bag containing the marble to the junior.  
  
Flash noticed the look in the kid's eyes. He held a whole lot of anger. Figures. Flash didn't like him in the first place.  
  
"I'm just doing this because Selina needs help."  
  
Bats narrowed his eyes. "Right. I forgot how smitten you were with Catwoman. After all, you're a grown boy now." He turned his back to Nightwing.  
  
"Don't you turn away from me!"  
  
Bats glanced over his shoulder. "For being such a Lone Ranger, you still have a lot of growing up to do."  
  
Nightwing attempted to advance on Batman, but Batgirl stopped him. "Come on. Let's go. We've got somewhere to be." Pulling his arm, she led him away. They left without another word.  
  
The Flash walked over to Batman and watched him sit down. He couldn't quite read the expression on Batman's face. Actually, Flash didn't know Batman could change his expression.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
Flash was surprised. "What?"  
  
"Go home and rest for a while." Batman pressed play on his computer screen. The security tape played. They watched as the Catwoman look-a-like stole the Egyptian cat. "Did you see her roll that marble?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Catwoman wouldn't do that. She'd be able to avoid the alarm lasers without needing to see them."  
  
"Wow. That's kind of sexy when you think about it." When The Flash received a glare from Bats, he laughed. "What? It is." He sighed. "I think you have to ease off Nightwing a bit. After all, Selina is very seductive."  
  
Bats narrowed his eyes. "Flash, anything with breast is seductive to you. Anyway, this has nothing to do with her... But I do know that she is a manipulator."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Go home, Flash."  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll see ya when I see ya." The Flash then quickly ran out of the Batcave using his unbelievable speed. He raced through Gotham and toward his home in Central City.  
  
~  
  
Hawkgirl handed Diana a cup of coffee and sipped some of her own. She sat down beside the princess and took a cookie off of a dish. As she ate it, the two sat in silence. Diana mixed a little cream into her java and tasted it. She added some more. They were worried about Selina, so they just stared into space. They each thought about what could've provoked the blonde to randomly faint.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Diana looked at Hawkgirl and questioned, "How so?"  
  
"Selina's healthy. You saw her."  
  
"No, I'm not." Selina walked into the kitchen and joined the redhead and the brunette. "J'onn believes that I'm acting weird because I had been injected with something."  
  
"Injected? With what?" Diana asked.  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"Do you remember being injected with anything?" Diana then sipped her coffee.  
  
"No."  
  
Hawkgirl gave a confused expression. "Well, this just gets stranger and stranger."  
  
~  
  
"We want information." Nightwing slammed his fist on the counter. "And you're going to give it to us."  
  
The man behind the counter smirked. "Why would I help the caped crusaders with info?" He narrowed his small eyes and ran a hand through his thin, greasy, gray hair. "Let's face it, most of my clients hate you. If I help, business will go down."  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure the police would be grateful if we gave the address of this lovely, and might I add, illegal weapons shop to them." Batgirl handed the plastic bag to the man. "Now, I'm sure you know what that is. I'm also very aware of you specializing in designing weapons as everyday objects."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Nightwing reached across the counter, took hold of the man's collar, and pulled the old man to himself. "Who ordered those devices and wanted them to look like cat's eye marbles?"  
  
"Well, the usual customers."  
  
"Names!" Nightwing demanded.  
  
Fear entered the man's eyes, and he swallowed hard. "He'll kill me."  
  
A gun was fired, and the old man couldn't speak. Blood leaked from his mouth. Nightwing let go of his collar, and the man slumped to the floor. Another shot was fired, and Nightwing shielded Batgirl beneath his body.  
  
"Dick," she whispered. "Look." She pointed to a box with a clock that was counting down to zero. It was at thirty-seven.  
  
"Shit." Nightwing took hold of Batgirl's arm and the duo raced out of the home and onto the street. A second before the house blew, Nightwing forced Batgirl behind a parked car and once again shielded her body with his own. The old house was engulfed in flames, and the fire lit the night. He slightly pulled away from Batgirl and touched her face. He could see all her features perfectly and didn't see any cuts. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked his ex. She slightly shook her head. "Let's go home then." Nightwing helped her to her feet and to the motorcycles. They were gone before the police arrived.  
  
~  
  
Friday (Day 5)  
  
Diana handed Selina a knife, and she began to spread jam on her toast. The night prior had been uneventful. They had all slept peacefully, except Diana. She had decided to watch the thief, just in case something went wrong. Hawkgirl poured coffee for the three, and J'onn worked tirelessly in the lab all by his lonesome.  
  
"So Selina, can I ask you a couple of questions?" Hawkgirl sat down beside the girl known as Catwoman.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who do you think is doing this to you?"  
  
An emotion flickered in her eye, and Selina became defensive. "Didn't we already go through all this?" She put down her toast and stood. "It could be anyone. Two-Face doesn't like me much. The Riddler dislikes me. Poison Ivy and I aren't too fond of each other. The Penguin hates me. The Joker would love to get his hands around my throat... Need I go on?"  
  
"I guess not." Hawkgirl scratched the back of her head. "But who would make the connection between you and Batman?"  
  
"Anyone in their right mind," she replied. Selina opened one of the drawers and grasped something inside.  
  
Diana didn't feel comfortable. "Selina –"  
  
"Don't call me that," she ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not your friend, Wonder Woman. I am your enemy." Selina turned and revealed the large cleaver in her hand. "I am Catwoman. Hear me roar." The blonde's green eyes had somehow become a shade darker. The smile on her face was evil. It sent chills down their spines. "I'm a bad girl. You're the good girls. Shouldn't somebody kill someone?"  
  
~  
  
(Oh no... Someone's going to die?) 


	5. Mosquitoes

"Black Cats"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
CH 5: MOSQUITOES  
  
"Congrats to us, Clark." Lois patted him on the back and pulled up a chair beside him. "We're getting a whole lot of attention because of that innocent Catwoman article."  
  
Clark nodded in satisfaction. "Told you so."  
  
"I have to admit that you were right, partner. Hey check this out." Lois handed Clark an envelope. "It seems that a certain billionaire has invited us to his party."  
  
"A Black Cat Ball. How exciting." He chuckled. "Need a date?"  
  
She laughed too. "I need a dress first."  
  
"Lois! Clark!" Perry yelled from across the room. "Great story!"  
  
"Thanks Chief," Clark replied with a grin.  
  
~  
  
Bruce was surprised to find Barbara and Dick sitting at his kitchen table; he had expected to find Alfred alone. He greeted them all and sat down across from the ex-couple.  
  
"We stumbled onto a lead, only whoever is doing this targeted the two of us," Barbara explained to her mentor. "We almost had a name."  
  
He nodded and drank some of his coffee. "Almost having a lead isn't going to save her. We need more."  
  
Dick shook his head. "How? Who can give us the information we need?" The doorbell rang, and Alfred left to answer the door. Dick continued. "We need proof, but we don't know where to find it."  
  
"Sir," Alfred interrupted with worry in his wise eyes. "Miss Selina Kyle is here."  
  
Bruce stood from his seat as the imposter walked into the kitchen. She looked exactly like Selina. Every feature had been replicated perfectly. The hair. The body. The walk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bruce managed to ask.  
  
"I came to see you." She moved her eyes over the room and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
"No." Barbara smiled in return. "Not at all."  
  
"Selina," Bruce suggested, "let's go in the other room." He guided the imposter to the great room and told, "It's not safe for you in this town."  
  
"I don't care." She gently stroked the side of his face. He had to resist shuttering.  
  
"Bruce," Barbara called as she walked into the room. "We're going to leave. I just wanted to say thank you for breakfast." She gave him an unusual hug and turned. She then purposely slipped and fell to the floor, knocking the look-a-like down with her. Bruce noticed her tiny scissors snip off a piece of the imposter's hair. She quickly hid everything and got to her feet. "I'm so sorry. It's these stupid stiletto heels."  
  
After being helped off the floor, the look-a-like straightened her clothes. "Don't fret. I'm fine. I have to leave anyway." She lightly kissed Bruce's cheek and left the mansion.  
  
"Not bad," Bruce complimented. "She didn't even notice."  
  
Barbara placed the hair sample into a zip-lock bag and smiled. "I'll go down and examine this baby myself."  
  
"No. I'll start on it after work, and then I'll take it to J'onn if it's not –"  
  
"A clone?" Dick finished. "You think Ivy's back to her old tricks?"  
  
"Maybe," Bruce answered honestly. "But it could be something entirely different."  
  
~  
  
Hawkgirl slowly stood from her seat, and Diana followed suit. They each proceeded in Selina's direction with caution. The girl had snapped before their eyes, for no reason at all.  
  
"Listen, you don't want to do anything rash," Diana assured the crazed Selina. "You're not thinking straight. We're here to help you."  
  
Selina chuckled. "By holding me hostage? What kind of help is that? You must really believe that I am some blonde bimbo." Her grip on the cleaver tightened; Selina's knuckles had turned white. She glared at them, and Hawkgirl noted the psychotic look in her eyes.  
  
"Just breath, Selina," Hawkgirl begged. "Take in a few deep breaths and clear your head. Take time to think."  
  
"Oh, I'm thinking clearly. Finally, I'm thinking clearly."  
  
Diana began to slowly advance on Selina. The thief didn't fall for it. She punched Wonder Woman in the jaw and followed with a kick to the stomach. Diana hadn't expected it and easily fell aside. Winded, she gasped for air. Hawkgirl had to talk the girl down.  
  
"Selina? Why are you doing this? Do you feel threatened?"  
  
She shifted her weight and began to tremble. "N – no. I don't know."  
  
"Would you feel better if Batman were here?" Hawkgirl took a couple of steps toward the woman. "Or Bruce Wayne?"  
  
"He wouldn't want me to hurt you," she mumbled.  
  
Hawkgirl reached Selina and softly touched her arm. "You don't want to hurt anyone." She then took hold of the cleaver.  
  
"Something inside wants me to," she admitted. Tears started to roll down the sides of her face. "I'm so scared. I'm so confused."  
  
"I know." Hawkgirl put the knife in the sink and slowly pulled Selina into an embrace. Suddenly, Selina broke down in her arms and shook as she cried. Hawkgirl could only try to comfort the woman with kind words and a gentle hug.  
  
~  
  
"They fell for it."  
  
The Joker raised his eyes to see his lovely Selina walking into his office. He slightly laughed and asked, "They?"  
  
"Bruce Wayne, his butler, and two kids." She sat down in front of his desk and kicked her feet onto it. She did have great legs.  
  
"What if they tell someone? This is Gotham. What if Batman learns of your visit?"  
  
"Who cares? She'll be dead in a matter of days. When she does die, I'll disappear. He won't find me."  
  
"Don't be so sure," he warned. "I've learned that you can't predict the Bat's moves; you always need to keep a close eye on him."  
  
~  
  
"Did you identify what was in her blood?" Diana questioned J'onn when she walked into the lab. He slightly nodded and pointed to his microscope. Diana looked into the microscope and studied Selina's blood cells. Some kind of purple cell multiplied quickly and devoured the normal cells. "Oh Hera..."  
  
"I believe that this is not human."  
  
"Is it plant?" Another voice came from behind the two. They turned and were surprised to see Batman standing in the doorway next to Green Lantern. He made his way to J'onn and Diana and handed the Martian a plastic bag. "I brought a sample of the imposter's hair, hoping it would give us a few answers."  
  
"How did you acquire it?" Diana wondered.  
  
"I didn't. You can thank Batgirl for that."  
  
J'onn placed the hair on a glass slide and examined it. "It looks human to the human eye, but it's not." He turned to face the others. "I'm afraid that it is not of your planet at all."  
  
"It's alien," GL concluded. "The thing can shape-shift like you, J'onn?"  
  
"Apparently so," Batman answered for the Martian.  
  
"From analyzing this hair and the substance from Selina's blood, I think I know what type of alien this could be," J'onn told. "It's not of this solar system. I can't remember the specific name, but I do know that it resembles animals of your world. The Culex pipiens, Anopheles, or Anedes albopictus."  
  
"What?" Diana and Lantern questioned in unison.  
  
Batman answered again. "A mosquito? This creature is like a mosquito?"  
  
"Yes. Much like Earth's mosquitoes, the female punctures the skin and drinks the blood. At the same time, they inject a substance."  
  
GL stated, "Mosquitoes spread diseases on Earth like Malaria, West Nile, and Yellow Fever. Is that what happened to Catwoman?"  
  
"Precisely, but much worse in this case," J'onn told.  
  
"So, Selina has a disease?" Diana asked the room.  
  
"Not quite," J'onn replied. "The poison is slowly killing her. The only way to stop it is to give her blood from the shape-shifter once we destroy it. We need to use fire."  
  
Batman thought out loud. "Because it drank her blood, it could replicate Selina's DNA."  
  
"Let alone her looks," Lantern also added. "No human would notice the difference."  
  
~  
  
Batman softly knocked on the open door to the recovery room and got Hawkgirl's attention. She raised her eyes to meet his and gave a faint smile. Hawkgirl stood and came to him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Sleeping, finally."  
  
He glanced into the room and noticed the restraints on Selina's arms. "Why is she tied down?"  
  
Hawkgirl explained, "Her mood swings have been more frequent. This morning, she came at Diana and me with a cleaver. Actually, she punched Diana pretty good." The redhead turned to look at the blonde. "We have to do something and fast."  
  
"I hate to see her this way. The sad thing is that it isn't the first time." Batman kept his eyes on his lover.  
  
"Go sit with her a while. You'll make her feel better." Hawkgirl then left Batman when he nodded, and he walked inside the room.  
  
Batman stood at the foot of the bed and watched her sleep. The bruise on her arm had darkened, and the surrounding veins had become purple in color, making the poison visible through the skin. Perspiration dampened her forehead; her lower lip trembled. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to comfort her. He had to resist the temptation. Before he left, Selina spoke.  
  
Her weak, quiet voice asked, "Is Bruce all right?"  
  
"He's fine. He's worried about you." Batman didn't move from the doorway. "The imposter visited him today."  
  
"She looks like me without a mask?"  
  
"Yes." Batman signaled that he needed to depart. "Rest."  
  
She slightly shifted and remembered the restraints on her arms. Selina laughed softly.  
  
"Do you need me to loosen those?"  
  
"No. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm unstable, remember?" Selina gave a reassuring smile. "I know you'll get me out of this. You always do."  
  
Batman nodded. "Just rest, Selina."  
  
~  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Green Lantern asked the girl who sat alone on the couch. He smiled at Hawkgirl and waited for her to say yes.  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
GL took the space next to the redhead. He folded his hands and stared at the floor. Hawkgirl seemed so tired and worried, and he felt for her.  
  
"Was it peaceful at home?" she asked to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Oh, I'll live." She slightly chuckled and yawned. "Selina's the one who is important."  
  
"You really care about her," Lantern observed.  
  
"Someone has to," she remarked.  
  
Green Lantern thought a moment and put an arm around Hawkgirl. "Why don't you get some rest right now? Every minute counts, right?"  
  
She turned her head to look at him and nodded. Hawkgirl then laid her head on his shoulder, and he placed his head atop hers.  
  
~  
  
Barbara watched Tim Drake walk off the school bus with a surprised expression on his face. Once he got his bags, he made his way to Dick and Barbara.  
  
"All right. What happened?" Tim asked.  
  
Dick's forehead wrinkled. "What?"  
  
"You guys are here to pick me up instead of Alfred. Something is definitely up."  
  
"We've got a lot to tell you, but get in the car first," Barbara said. After they all seated themselves inside, Dick drove out of the school's parking lot, and Barbara handed Tim his Robin mask. "Suit up, kid. We're working tonight."  
  
~  
  
"I have a plan. I called up Superman, and he has reluctantly agreed to it. I need your support too." Batman waited a moment to get the room's full attention. "Flash is setting up the conference right now."  
  
"Conference?" Hawkgirl stood from the couch, crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head. "What conference?"  
  
He answered. "A press conference."  
  
"A what?" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"A press conference," Batman repeated. "You need to convince this copy-cat that Selina has run away, and that The Justice League is having problems."  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed. "You want us to lie to the public?"  
  
Batman nodded. "It is the only way. They'd never expect it."  
  
~  
  
Barbara stood beside a couple of reporters. Everyone was waiting for The Justice League to release a statement. Little did they know that the conference was a stunt to lure the imposter out of hiding. She glanced at two rooftops. Nightwing was stationed on one, and Robin stood on another. They each had a set of binoculars and searched the audience for anyone strange.  
  
"Anything?" Barbara whispered into her hidden headset.  
  
Nightwing and Robin both answered with a no. Even from Barbara's front seat, she didn't notice anything. Finally, five members of The Justice League arrived: Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Hawkgirl, and The Green Lantern. Wonder Woman stepped to the microphone and began.  
  
"Good evening, everyone. We're sorry that this conference had been such short notice, but the reason for it is much more important. There is a conflict within The Justice League. The only reason that we have decided to go public with it is because it involves one of Gotham's notorious criminals, Catwoman. The Justice League has split over the idea that Selina Kyle is innocent of the crime that she had been accused of. Batman and Superman, on the other hand, do believe that she is not guilty.  
  
"Recently, they had been protecting Selina and hiding her from the police. She had run away from them, and now all three have disappeared. We believe that this could all be settled reasonably and safely and would appreciate any information that anyone has. We'll answer questions now."  
  
"Hey! Over here, Wonder Woman," a woman's voice yelled over the crowd. Barbara looked to her right and located Lois Lane of the Metropolis Daily Planet. "Both Superman and Batman stand for justice. Do you agree that they wouldn't jump to a conclusion like this without substantial evidence?"  
  
Green Lantern stepped to the podium. "Now, Miss Lane, we never said that Batman and Superman weren't trustworthy."  
  
"Then what are you calling them?" Lois countered.  
  
The Flash replied, "A couple of regular guys who have been manipulated by a seductive woman."  
  
Barbara smiled to herself. The press really bought the load of crap they had shoveled. She turned to leave the crowd but met with some man whose hand held a handle from the Coach bag Bruce had gotten her for her birthday. The needy-looking man swiped it and dashed out of the crowd.  
  
"Hey!" she called and chased after him. Barbara stopped when something whirled by and created a sudden breeze. Almost instantly, The Flash halted before her holding her purse and the mugger.  
  
He smiled. "I believe you lost this, Miss." He handed her the handbag.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
Barbara shook her head. "No. I don't think so."  
  
The mugger rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I'd much rather be in jail, Romeo," he mumbled.  
  
"Quiet," The Flash warned. "But Miss, I never forget a redhead."  
  
"I'm sure. Shouldn't you take him to the cops?"  
  
"Oh, right. I'd love to have your number."  
  
Barbara had to stop herself from smirking. "I don't date superheroes, but thank you again."  
  
He made a disappointed shrug. "You're welcome." The Flash then sped away.  
  
"Wow, that was entertaining," Nightwing's voice joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
~  
  
Batman stepped out of the recovery room and waited for Diana to join him in the hallway. When she did, he began to speak. "Selina had become delusional. She's seeing things that aren't there and saying things that are out of place. She's also developed a fever."  
  
"Has she eaten anything?"  
  
"No. I couldn't get her to." Batman added, "By the way, the conference was convincing."  
  
Diana nodded. "Now what?"  
  
"You and Hawkgirl watch over Selina while the rest of us watch the city."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
~  
  
(Bugs have entered the picture. Eew...) 


	6. The Copycat

"Black Cats"  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I tell ya.  
  
*  
  
CH 6: THE COPYCAT  
  
"Oh, this is such a waste of time," The Flash muttered to himself. He had been searching the streets of Gotham City for two hours. Nothing had turned up. Maybe Batman's idea hadn't worked after all.  
  
"That's not a great attitude," Batgirl told from behind him. She took her time getting to his side. It only gave him more time to watch her beautiful hips move in that tight, black suit.  
  
"I just wish we could nab this thing and get it over with."  
  
"Don't we all?" She moved her eyes away from his and to the street. "I'm surprised we haven't seen anything."  
  
Flash couldn't get his gaze off of Batgirl. A small breeze ran through her read hair and against her cape. He fazed out and went into a trance.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Batgirl asked. "I could get – a girl with a whip."  
  
Flash blinked. "Wait. What?"  
  
"No." Batgirl pointed to an alley across the street. "Over there. Don't you see the girl wearing all black? She's got a whip."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Kinky."  
  
She ignored his comment and spoke into her headset. Batgirl told the others where they had spotted the imposter. Next, she pulled Flash closer and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey, I know I'm irresistible –"  
  
"Shut up. Just run really fast," she ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Flash raced to where Batgirl had seen the alien and stopped. After putting her down, the two of them stayed quiet and studied the dark alley. They didn't notice any movement. At night, Gotham was almost always bare. This was no exception.  
  
"Nothing. She gave us the slip." Batgirl huffed angrily. GL and Robin then joined them. "She's gone," she explained. "Keep looking."  
  
Lantern rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of this."  
  
Robin sighed heavily. "Oh well. Back to work."  
  
The Flash shook his head. "This is insane."  
  
~  
  
Diana soaked the cream-colored washcloth in the cold water and then drained it. She gently dabbed at Selina's face to bring her fever down. J'onn had informed them that medication would not work, so the water would have to do. Selina slowly opened her eyes and attempted a smile. Diana smiled in return.  
  
"Why do you help people, Princess?" Selina questioned softly. "You have to have some kind of reason."  
  
"Why do you steal?"  
  
The blonde only smiled more. "Good point."  
  
"It's a calling," Diana explained. "I just knew that others needed my help."  
  
"Any regrets?"  
  
Diana thought a moment and sighed. "Of course. I had been banished from my home because I had broken a law."  
  
"What law?"  
  
"I brought men to the island."  
  
Selina slightly laughed. "You're kidding. Screw them. They sound like a whole bunch of man-hating feminists to me. How did you survive? I would have gone crazy."  
  
"I managed." Diana put the cloth in the bowl and touched the back of her hand to Selina's forehead. "Your fever's down. It looks as if you're getting better." She didn't like lying, but Diana need to make sure that Selina was calm. Although the fever had subsided, the vein discoloration had spread; the purple nearly covered her arm and had reached her chest.  
  
"I'm dieing. Aren't I, Princess?"  
  
Diana shook her head in reassurance and determination. "Not if we can help it." She gently brushed Selina's blonde strands away from her face and gave her hand a squeeze. "Batman won't let you die."  
  
"I know, but he may not have a choice this time."  
  
~  
  
Bruce sat alone in the Batcave. It was his favorite place to think; it always has been. The darkness and silence of the cave created a calm atmosphere for Bruce's pondering. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. Selina could die, and Bruce felt helpless.  
  
A small Batcycle rolled into the Batcave. Robin had come home from his patrolling. After parking, he greeted Bruce.  
  
"How was the trip, Tim?"  
  
"Okay." He walked to the computer looking more tired that Bruce had ever seen him. "We didn't find the copy-cat tonight. Batgirl had spotted her, but she got away." Robin pulled off his mask and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~  
  
"Fuck you all! Get me out of here! Let go of me, you bitches. Let me go!"  
  
Hawkgirl watched as Selina screamed and tugged at her restraints. It was her third violent mood swing of the day, and Hawkgirl could not do a thing. Selina cussed and yelled, but nothing came of it.  
  
Diana joined Hawkgirl in the doorway and also glanced into the recovery room. She was just as troubled as Hawkgirl. The women felt useless.  
  
"Selina's getting worse," Hawkgirl stated. "I don't think she has much longer."  
  
Wonder Woman nodded. "I know, but what can we do?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
~  
  
Harley continued to massage the Joker's shoulders when the alien entered the office. He had been so tense lately.  
  
"Did you hear about the press conference?" the look-a-like asked and sat down on the edge of the desk. "We've managed to split The Justice League, and they've misplaced our little Selina."  
  
He laughed. "Then you go on out and reek some havoc. That is what the Cat is known for. Make it your own forte."  
  
"I will."  
  
Harl rolled her eyes and purposely pinched Mr. J. When he yelped, she smiled to herself.  
  
~  
  
(2 months earlier)  
  
"In world news, Superman stopped a giant mudslide in –"  
  
Selina shut off the television and looked around the hotel room. It was her first night in Metropolis, and she wanted to relax. She stripped down and turned the shower on. Selina ran a hand through her short brown hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The brunette look had already gotten old. Tomorrow, she'd find a salon and go back to her natural color.  
  
After taking her hot shower, Selina slipped on a silk tank and shorts that she had bought in Paris. She walked into the bedroom and was caught off guard with a punch to the jaw.  
  
Selina's eyes widened when she saw the outline of its face. The thing lifted her and pressed her to the wall. It then inserted something into her arm; it hurt a great deal and made Selina scream. Before the sound left her throat, the thing covered her mouth. She couldn't make out its features due to the darkness. All she could see were its burning red eyes.  
  
The next morning, Selina awoke and did not remember the night before. She turned on the television and was surprised by the news report.  
  
"Lexcorp had been robbed last night of an irreplaceable Egyptian cat artifact..."  
  
Catwoman had supposedly made that hit, but Selina didn't remember doing anything. She had planned on carrying out the burglary in two days. Someone had beaten her to it. Someone had framed her.  
  
She decided to get dressed and go to the salon. When she passed a mirror, she noticed a bruise on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh. Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
~  
  
Saturday (Day 6)  
  
"I cannot believe that we're back in Gotham City. We just left!" Lois complained as she laced up her boots. "I swear, we might as well stay here until Bruce's party."  
  
Clark couldn't help but laugh as he fixed his tie. "You heard Perry. We started the story about the Catwoman, Superman, Batman triangle; he wants us to finish it." He pulled on his coat and handed Lois hers. "Anyway, don't you think we should be here as the story unfolds?"  
  
"Well, hopefully there is a real story. I don't want this to be a dead end." She stood from the hotel's couch and put on her coat. "Now, to more important things. I know a wonderful Polish restaurant not far form here. We could get lunch in an hour." Lois grabbed her matching purse and added, "Plus, I want to ask Bruce for an interview."  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes. "When were you planning on asking him?"  
  
"Actually, I called him up, and he told me to meet him at his office. We were going to talk over drinks."  
  
"Oh." He then half-jokingly stated, "It'd good to have ex-boyfriends in high places."  
  
Lois smiled. "Quiet, Kent."  
  
~  
  
"I want the evening to look like it had been shrouded in mystery, so make it that way," Bruce ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir, but I need a base color to work with," the man wearing a gray suit and a pink shirt explained. "Perhaps midnight blue?"  
  
Frustrated, Bruce huffed. "I don't care. You're the decorator that I hired. Decide." When his secretary informed him of Lois' arrival, he pressed the speaker button on his phone and said, "Send her in." Next, he looked up at the obviously homosexual man. "The meeting is over. I trust you to make the right choice." As the man left, Lois entered. "Good afternoon."  
  
"Hey. How's it going?" She gave him a small hug when he came to her.  
  
"Hectic." Bruce walked over to the bar in his office and asked, "Can I get you something?"  
  
"A screwdriver, please. Before I ask the questions for the article, I have a few questions of my own. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Bruce fixed her drink and poured himself a shot of bourbon. "What do you mean?" He handed her the drink and sat down in his chair.  
  
"What were you thinking? Why are you helping Selina Kyle? I mean, you're Batman, and she's Catwoman. And how did Superman get mixed up in all this?"  
  
He sipped his whiskey and answered, "I have to help her, she's innocent, I do know that we are on the opposite side of the law, and Superman believes me and wants to help."  
  
"Bruce, the rest of The Justice League doesn't. I don't understand."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he assured. "I can take care of myself, and so can he."  
  
Lois swallowed her alcohol and put the glass on his desk. "What do you want to say?" She pulled out a notepad and a pen from her purse. "Well?"  
  
"Just put down that I'm worried about her, that I hope she's safe, and that I hope Batman and Superman find the real crook."  
  
"That's short and sweet," she remarked and put her pad away. "If you don't mind me asking, are you in love with her?"  
  
Bruce finished his bourbon. "I do mind you asking."  
  
With a slightly hurt expression, she nodded. "Right. You don't think I could get a quote from Batman, do you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Batman isn't one for interviews. Try Superman. After all, aren't you his favorite reporter?"  
  
"You mean he talks about me?"  
  
Bruce flinched. "I just know that you're the only one he talks to."  
  
"Damn." Lois checked her watch and stood. "I have to go."  
  
When she left the office, Bruce glanced over his shoulder. He knew that Superman had listened in on the whole conversation from outside his window.  
  
"You can come in now," Bruce told. He opened his window, and Superman stepped inside. The skyscraper was too tall, so no one could see Superman.  
  
"I just wanted to stop by. There was an earthquake in –"  
  
"Wonderful. You were checking on your girlfriend because you don't trust me," Bruce stated.  
  
"Fine. Anyway, she's not exactly my girlfriend."  
  
Bruce took his seat and asked, "Why are you here, again?"  
  
"Oh. Flash is searching the city today. I talked to Diana. Selina's not doing well."  
  
"Define 'not well.'"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "I think her exact words had been 'raving maniac.'"  
  
Unexpectedly, Lois Lane burst through the door and shut it behind her. "I'm sorry. I forgot my – Superman?" She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that Bruce had company.  
  
He smiled. "It's good to see you again, Lois."  
  
"Same here. Should I go?"  
  
Before Bruce could speak, Superman did. "That's okay. Just don't have it on the front page of The Daily Planet tomorrow morning."  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
Superman moved his attention back to Bruce. "Like I was saying, we have to hurry or she won't even stand a chance. Diana said that it spread all the way to her throat and left thigh; almost half of her body is covered in –"  
  
"What?" Lois asked but received a glare from Bruce. "Okay. Sorry."  
  
"Full search tonight. She'll show," Bruce told.  
  
"I'll catch you later. Goodbye, Lois. I'll see you in Metropolis." Superman then quickly flew away.  
  
Lois grabbed her purse. "I have to meet Clark for lunch."  
  
"Before you go, are you and Clark planning to attend the party? The animal saving is being done in Selina's honor."  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure her name will be cleared by then?" After he nodded, she left.  
  
He then mumbled to himself. "I'm just hoping that she'll still be alive."  
  
~  
  
Flash sped through the streets of Gotham for the second time in two days. He slowed down and stopped when the redhead from the press conference walked out of the police station. He decided to wait for her at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Beautiful."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes and gave a small grin. "You again?"  
  
"And you. Did you report a crime? I thought I retrieved your purse?"  
  
"You're bragging now. Actually, I work here." She fussed with her hair and adjusted the purse's strap on her shoulder. "My dad is the commissioner."  
  
"You're a cop?"  
  
"No. Definitely a computer person."  
  
"Can I walk you home?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's daylight, and I'm a big girl." A sudden breeze tousled her red strands in a familiar way.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Flash lifted the redhead and brought her to an empty alley. "I know your secret." He whispered, "You're Batgirl."  
  
"Am not. There are so many redheads in Gotham, and you're messing with the wrong one."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Please. Even I'm not that dumb."  
  
"Fine. Do you want the whole city to know? Next time, say that a little louder. I don't think they heard you in Metropolis!" She shoved him.  
  
"Hey. Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, I'll see you later tonight." Before she left him, she added, "About the purse... thanks again."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
~  
  
Hawkgirl watched as J'onn flashed a light in Selina's eyes. He slightly shook his head and put away his medical instruments.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Selina is not responding to my touch or voice. Her eyes barely dilate."  
  
"Look at her." Hawkgirl kept watching the burglar's unmoving body. "She just lies there, staring at the ceiling. Selina almost never blinks."  
  
J'onn put a hand on Hawkgirl's shoulder. "Honestly, I believe if Batman does not get the imposter's blood tonight, Selina will not make it through the morning."  
  
Hawkgirl gently brushed a few of Selina's strands away from her face. "I just pray that they make it in time."  
  
~  
  
"Anything, Batgirl?"  
  
"Nada," Barbara's voice told over the headset. Batman had been staying in touch with the others as they all searched the city for clues. They hadn't had any luck so far, and the clock was ticking against them.  
  
"All right then." Batman continued to search around the recently burglarized museum. Out of the corner of his eye, Batman saw something move. Instantly alarmed, he used the darkness to shadow himself from the person he had detected. Batman hadn't been surprised that it was the imposter standing outside the museum. He also wasn't surprised that he hadn't fooled the alien.  
  
"I know you're there, Batman. There's no need to hide."  
  
He stepped into the dim light the streetlamp gave off and nodded in agreement. "The same goes for you. After all, you're not Selina Kyle. Drop the act."  
  
It laughed and leaned against the museum wall in a manner strikingly similar to the real Catwoman's. "Well my winged-rat, would you care to take a sample?" She ran her fingers over her opposite arm to draw his attention to it. "My DNA will prove that I am Selina Kyle."  
  
"You're not Catwoman," he stated and secretly pressed a button on his utility belt to signal the other heroes. "You're not even human."  
  
She laughed some more. "The rest of Gotham believes I am. They also believe you're a criminal."  
  
"Nice observations." Suddenly a flash of color passed before Batman and pressed the imposter to the wall. "It's about time, Superman. Are you getting old?"  
  
Superman glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Hey. I'm only faster than a speeding bullet."  
  
"Perhaps." The expression on the look-a-like's face hadn't changed; she still wore a smirk. "But you're not perfect either, Superman." With little effort, she pushed the superhero away. He crashed into the brick wall behind him. "Even you can't capture all the villains."  
  
Batman pulled a syringe from his belt and prepared to take blood from the alien as Superman distracted it. The imposter punched, but Superman evaded the aggression quickly. He then grabbed its arms and twisted them behind its back. Batman then stabbed the thing and pulled the plasma from it. Still holding the syringe, Batman backed away from the fight.  
  
"Get out of here! Hurry!" Superman ordered. "I can handle this."  
  
The copy kicked the side of his knee using its high-heeled boot. "You won't get away, Batman! There's no time to save your precious Selina. She's already dead!"  
  
~ (Keep going...only a few more chapters...) 


	7. Poison

"BLACK CATS"  
  
Almost the final chapter...  
  
And I still don't own the cuties...  
  
CH 7: POISON  
  
Superman grabbed the thing's arms and threw her to the other side of the alley. Seconds later, Robin poured gasoline over it.  
  
"What the hell?" it screamed.  
  
"Well, you'll be there soon enough," Nightwing remarked as he allowed himself to be seen from the darkness. He came to stand beside Robin and lit a match. "Bye." He dropped the match on the imposter, and they watched as it quickly burned. After a few minutes, only a burnt corpse was left behind.  
  
Superman turned to look at Batman and said, "I'll take the body to the police and clear our names. You get to Selina." When Batman nodded, Superman directed his next order to Nightwing and Robin. "Contact the others. I need to go."  
  
~  
  
"Selina?" Batman's voice called her name, but he sounded so far away. She tried to open her green eyes, but her vision was blurred. Selina couldn't make out his face and couldn't see any colors. She felt him lightly caress her cheek with his gloved hand but couldn't react.  
  
More voices spoke, but their words were muffled. She turned her head when something cold brushed against her arm. It felt like wet gauze.  
  
"Selina, I'm going to give you that antidote. It's a shot, but it'll help," Batman's distant voice explained. The needle then pierced her skin and injected something. She didn't feel it but closed her eyes and waited for the stuff to kick in.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Selina was in her bedroom. Isis purred and licked her owner's cheek, making Selina smile. She sat up and noticed a "Get Well" card on her nightstand. Every member of The Justice League, except Batman, had signed it. Those heroes were too mushy.  
  
Selina stood and pulled on a silk robe. She slowly walked into the next room and found her balcony doors wide open. Before she could close them, she heard him speak her name again.  
  
"I didn't think you'd leave me alone before I woke."  
  
The wind blew and slightly moved the curtains so the moon could light the room. She could see his eyes watching her from the shadows.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Much better." Selina took a step in his direction and discreetly untied the belt on her robe. "You'll have to thank your friends for me. Goodnight."  
  
Selina noticed the surprise on his face. "Goodnight?"  
  
"I have to get my rest. I'm going to see Bruce tomorrow morning."  
  
Batman gave a small nod. "Right. He'll be relieved to see that you're all right. I'm sure that he's been worried."  
  
Quietly laughing, she remarked, "This is the first time that I've asked you to leave."  
  
A slight smirk was his only response. He then left Selina's apartment, through the balcony doors. She locked them once she was gone.  
  
~  
  
Sunday (Day 7)  
  
Bruce nervously finished his poached eggs and impatiently waited for Selina's arrival. Alfred had taken the day off, and Tim had gone to the mall with friends. Bruce wanted to call her, but as Bruce Wayne, who is not Batman, he shouldn't even know that she had returned.  
  
Finally the doorbell rang, and he had to resist racing to the front door. He opened it and was relieved to see Selina standing on the opposite side. They quickly pulled each other into an embrace without saying anything. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? I've been so worried." He gently kissed her temple and held her tight.  
  
"I'm fine. I've missed you." Selina slightly pulled away and ran her thumb over his cheek. "How've you been holding up?'  
  
"That doesn't matter. At least you're safe." He placed his lips over hers and kissed her. Bruce then whispered, "Thank God you're all right."  
  
~  
  
"Batman and Superman prove Catwoman's innocence," Lois read from the front page of The Daily Planet. "You were right all along, Kent."  
  
"What can I say? I had a feeling." Clark chuckled.  
  
Lois snorted. "You had Superman."  
  
"I had his statement," he corrected.  
  
"I still cannot believe that you were just outside the police station that night."  
  
"Hey, you've got to get lucky sometimes." Clark watched as Lois sat down beside him and studied the smirk that spread across her face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just always manage to surprise me, Smallville." Lois put the paper down. "Now, I have a serious question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What color dress should I wear to the ball?"  
  
~  
  
Bruce gently ran his fingers through Selina's blonde strands once she lied down beside him. He knew that Selina was his equal, his soul mate. They were exactly the same: split right down the middle.  
  
"I need to tell you something, Bruce." She slightly hesitated before continuing and took a moment to think. Selina made eye contact and told, "Being up there with The Justice League was a strange experience, especially when I was dieing because of the poison. Anyway, it gave me time to really rethink my life and where I was headed. Well, I guess..."  
  
"You guess what?"  
  
Selina bit her bottom lip and sat up in bed. "I've never been afraid before. I wasn't afraid of dieing; I was afraid of never seeing you again. I had to tell you how I felt. I want to be with you, Bruce. To do so, I've got to give up my alter ego, and I want to. You need someone who won't be in the tabloids or in jail or –"  
  
"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Selina, you are who you are. Don't try to change if you can't. You know I care about you. We'll just take it from there."  
  
She smiled down on him and kissed his forehead. "Remember, you have to be patient with me. I'm not used to this."  
  
"No pressure. We'll help each other."  
  
Selina pulled the covers tighter around herself and lied down again. She closed her eyes and allowed him to put an arm around her.  
  
~  
  
"They killed her, Harley! He did it again!" The Joker punched an inflatable clown and yelled, "Damn that Justice League!"  
  
Harley only watched from the corner of his office and bit her bottom lip. "Well Mr. J, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"All I wanted was to kill Catwoman. Is that too much to ask?" He shook his head and sat down behind his desk. "Sometimes, I think I should just use a gun and shoot people myself."  
  
"There is a way." Harley walked to his desk and put down some kind of an invitation. "Bruce Wayne is having a party. Selina will be there for sure."  
  
Joker raised an eyebrow and his frown morphed into a twisted smile. "Really? I think I have a plan forming." He began to laugh and picked up the invitation. "The Black Cat Ball might not be dull after all."  
  
~  
  
Saturday (Day 13)  
  
Bruce greeted more guests and then grabbed a glass of champagne. The lobby of the Gotham Hotel looked breathtaking. The deep, vivid shades of blue accented with silver and black gave off a magical atmosphere. The entrances were open so guests could walk in the garden and study the bright night sky. There was a full moon out.  
  
He sipped his drink and watched his date as she talked to a corporate lawyer's wife. Selina's blonde hair had been pulled up and curled; small curls framed her face, and red lipstick lined her lips. Her black dress was the most original. Leaving her collarbones exposed, the lace half of her dress was layered over a solid black, strapless half. The lace covered her arms and shoulders and gave the entire evening dress detail. Selina looked like a mystic Spanish senorita, and Bruce loved it.  
  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
  
He turned to greet whoever wanted to speak to him. Bruce wasn't surprised to see Clark Kent and Lois Lane walking in. Lois wore a simple violet dress, and Clark had on a tuxedo. They looked more like a couple than partners.  
  
Bruce smiled. "Lois. Clark. Welcome."  
  
"Thanks Bruce. You didn't actually believe we'd miss this, did you?" Lois grinned. "We were in town."  
  
Selina then came to join the three of them. She smiled and linked arms with Bruce. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Of course. Lois Lane and Clark Kent, this is my girlfriend, Selina Kyle."  
  
Selina extended her hand and shook Clark's. When she waited for Lois' hand, she was left hanging. Taking offence, she raised an eyebrow and dropped her hand to her side.  
  
"I know you, Miss Kyle, and your past. I've written about you," Lois told.  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Lane. I've read your work. You're a good reporter, but at times, you're very judgmental and stereotypical." Selina finished her champagne and placed her glass on the table. "When feelings get involved in your writing, you create a naive approach."  
  
"Well, I only print the facts, and it's a job. Not all of us are masters at burglary," the reporter snapped.  
  
Clark grabbed his partner's arm and pulled her away from Bruce and Selina. "I think we should go mingle with the other guests. It was nice meeting you, Miss Kyle."  
  
Bruce watched them walk away and slightly laughed. If they had kept talking, the girls would have started a catfight. Bruce knew that it would be hard to guess who would win.  
  
"I hate smart-asses like that," Selina told him. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you alone." She started to lead him toward a dark corner, but he was stopped.  
  
"Bruce Wayne, how are you?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you too, Commissioner." He shook Gordon's had and moved his eyes to his daughter. "Barbara?"  
  
"Hello, Bruce." Barbara wore a hunter green, spaghetti-strap dress that reached her knees. She hadn't done much to her hair, knowing that she may need to quickly change into her Batgirl suit.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dick then joined them, carrying a couple of drinks. He wore all black and looked very good. "Hey Bruce." He handed a cocktail to Barbara and smiled in Selina's direction. "I'm Dick Grayson, by the way. Bruce took me in when my parents were murdered."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she told.  
  
The Commissioner motioned for his daughter and her date to leave and spoke to Selina next. "Miss Kyle, I wish you and Mr. Wayne all the luck and happiness in the world. I also hope that you avoid any trouble in the future."  
  
"I'll do my best, Commissioner." When he left the couple, Selina brought Bruce to that dark corner. She then kissed his lips and fixed his tie. "I can't help it. You look so delicious in that tux."  
  
"And how about the little number you've got on?" He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "What do you say to leaving a little early tonight? I rented the best and biggest room in the place."  
  
"Sounds amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I've missed you. We barely got to see each other over the past two weeks."  
  
"I know." Bruce guided Selina to the dance floor and held her as they slow danced to the band's music. He glanced up at Clark and saw him give a slight nod. He moved his eyes to Dick, and he did the same. Then there was the gorgeous brunette in the tasteful blue dress standing in the corner.  
  
No one noticed Diana watching the lobby. She had blended in perfectly. With Diana, Clark, Barbara, Dick, and Bruce stationed on the inside of the hotel and Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl on the outside, no one would get in or out without their knowing. No one would be able to hurt Selina. She'd be safe.  
  
~  
  
Hawkgirl watched the guests filter in from her perch in a tree. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Nobody acted strangely. Maybe Batman's hunch was wrong.  
  
"Hey," Green Lantern said and came to sit on the branch with her. "See anything?"  
  
"Nope." Hawkgirl handed him her binoculars and gave a heavy sigh. "I hope Batman's wrong."  
  
"That makes two of us." He kept his eyes on her and reached for her red strands. "You've got a leaf in your hair." GL pulled the leaf out and dropped it. He then studied her with his glowing green eyes and gently glided his fingers down her arm. "You look tired."  
  
"I'm all right." Hawkgirl then spotted Clark drinking champagne with Lois Lane. "You know, we got the raw end of this deal."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, Diana, Clark, and Bruce sip Crystal while we sit in an oak tree," she explained.  
  
He slightly chuckled. "I guess so, but I don't think it's that bad. They could've left me with only Flash as company out here." He came closer to her and smiled more. "We'll just have to entertain ourselves. Actually, I've been thinking about doing something for the last couple of weeks or months, rather."  
  
"That's a long time."  
  
"Yeah. You wouldn't hit me with your mace if I kissed you, right?"  
  
"Maybe," she said in a playful tone.  
  
GL did kiss her. Hawkgirl liked it and did the same in return. Lantern traced her bottom lip with his thumb and waited for her smile.  
  
"Maybe we should do that more often," GL suggested.  
  
"Maybe," she repeated.  
  
The Flash's voice interrupted. "Hey! I thought we were playing security guards, not tonsil hockey."  
  
"Back off, Flash," Hawkgirl warned.  
  
Lantern slightly blushed and said, "I'll see you later."  
  
~  
  
Barbara made sure to catch a glimpse of each face in the hotel's lobby as she danced with Dick. She knew Bruce's feeling was right. The alien had to have been paid by someone. That person wanted Catwoman dead, and didn't want to take the credit for it.  
  
"Here's my invitation, Mister. This is my date," a girl's piercing voice told the men at the front door of the hotel. "He is Doctor Anthony Wiseman. Right, Tony?"  
  
The young doctor just stared into the abyss with a smile spread across his face. He looked drugged and was not aware of his surroundings. The blonde on his arm literally tugged him into the hotel.  
  
Barbara narrowed her eyes and immediately suspected that something was terribly wrong. The girl, who wore a dark red dress, chuckled, and Barbara finally recognized her.  
  
"Harley Quinn," she labeled. "Look Dick."  
  
"Figures." Dick started to lead his date to the opposite side of the dance floor. "I think we need to make a quick change."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~  
  
Selina Kyle returned from the ladies' room only to see that Bruce had disappeared. She searched the crowd of people and noticed that there were many men without dates. Her instincts told her to expect anything. Most men did not have the balls to arrive to a benefit without a date  
  
They had been told to come.  
  
Shots rang out, and a few women screamed. The crowd of people hit the floor in fear of being shot. Selina quickly hid behind the corner and listened to the shooter's demand. As he spoke, Selina saw Wonder Woman on the opposite side of the room. The brunette spun, pulled off her dress to reveal her patriotic suit, and put on her golden tiara. Somehow, Selina had known that Batman wouldn't have left her to fend for herself tonight.  
  
A flash of red went by, and the fast, young superhero stopped before her. He gave a quick smile and then picked her up. When he put her down again, they stood in the hotel's garden.  
  
"You okay?" The Flash asked. "We think they're after you."  
  
"I'm fine. You go on inside and help them. I can take care of myself."  
  
He nodded and sped away. Selina took in a breath and exhaled. She turned around and was surprised to see a blonde in a red dress holding a knife.  
  
"Hello kitty," Harley Quinn snickered.  
  
~  
  
Diana punched a man holding a gun and threw him across the room. She took the gun, bent the barrel, and tossed it aside. To her right, Hawkgirl beat a gunman with her mace, and Green Lantern used his ring's power to shield himself and innocent people from the bullets of another. The Flash came just in time to save their lives. He ran and knocked the man into the wall.  
  
To her left, Clark used his laser vision to force gunmen to drop their weapons without anyone noticing. Batgirl and Nightwing were in battle with several men. They didn't need any help. Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw Bruce Wayne fighting with someone.  
  
Wonder Woman then rejoined the fight and helped Hawkgirl with the henchmen she battled.  
  
~  
  
Batgirl kneed the man in the gut and elbowed him in the back. She checked Nightwing and Bruce with one glance. A guy, two times Bruce's size, was holding him. Batgirl grabbed a serving dish, dumped the food, and threw it like a Frisbee in Bruce's direction. It nailed the man in the temple and allowed Bruce to get free.  
  
Someone grabbed her arm, and Batgirl reacted with a swift punch to his jaw. It didn't shake him. He took hold of her other arm and forced her against the wall. A smile spread on his ugly face but before he could try anything, he was quickly taken away. The henchman was now tied up in the corner.  
  
"Thanks," Batgirl said. "Is Selina all right?"  
  
"She's fine," Flash answered.  
  
"But you're not," a voice commented, and Flash fell to the floor. The man behind him revealed a taser. "And you're next, little bat."  
  
Batgirl narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."  
  
~  
  
(Bring it... yeah...) 


	8. The Punch Line

"Black Cats"  
  
(The last chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
CH 8: THE PUNCH LINE  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Joker's bitch." Selina put a hand on her hip and slightly chuckled.  
  
"And she's with Batman's little bitch," Harley remarked.  
  
"I'm no one's bitch, Harley. Just a simple girl trying to leave her mark in the world." Selina crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "You, on the other hand, have no excuse."  
  
"At least I'm not jumping the bones of the bat."  
  
"At least I'm jumping the bones of someone. Are you?" When Harley just glared at Selina, she laughed. "Good Lord. What do you see in that maniac anyway?"  
  
Harley rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She ripped off the bottom half of her dress and raised the knife. "I have to kill you."  
  
"You are so pathetic." Selina unzipped the lace layer of her dress and dropped it to the floor. Next, she also ripped off part of her dress to make it shorter. "I'd like to see you try, Harley."  
  
The blonde only smirked. "Okay."  
  
Harley stabbed at Selina, but she evaded. Selina then grabbed her opponent's wrist and twisted her arm. She cried out and dropped the knife. Harley elbowed Selina in the ribcage and backhanded her across the face with her left hand.  
  
Blood slipped from Selina's lip, but she ignored it and tripped the former psychologist. Harley slammed onto the cement and tried to reach for the knife, but Selina kicked it away. The Joker's sidekick then took hold of Selina's ankle and tripped her in return. Selina kicked Harley in the face with her stiletto heel and knocked her out.  
  
Once she was sure Harley wouldn't get back up, Selina climbed to her feet and dusted herself off.  
  
A click from a gun sounded from behind her, and Selina froze.  
  
~  
  
Clark replaced his glasses and was pulled into the next room by Lois. Her hair had fallen from the loose bun it had been it earlier, and she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Do you see Bruce anywhere?" Her eyes suddenly widened, and she shoved Clark aside. Lois punched a man who had held a dagger.  
  
Clark looked past his partner to see a man with a revolver. Instinctively, he jumped onto Lois, shielding her body with his own, and forced her behind a dresser. In doing so, four bullets bounced off his back.  
  
"Are you okay, Clark?" she questioned with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." He motioned toward the window. "I want you to get out of here."  
  
"Like Hell! I'm staying, and I'm getting the story." Lois shook her head. "Who knows what might happen? This is going to make the front page."  
  
"It won't if you can't write it," he reminded. "You go and take care of people who are hurt. I'm going to help others get out." When Lois reluctantly agreed, he gave her boost out the window. He then quickly spun around and was in his Superman suit.  
  
He flew into the next room and grabbed all the guns from the henchmen. Next, he took on four of them. Within minutes, they were all on the ground.  
  
~  
  
Batgirl pulled out her boomerang and knocked the taser out of the man's hand with it. The color drained from his face, and she slightly laughed to herself. Batgirl punched him in the stomach and made a left hook to his temple.  
  
He was down, so she helped Flash to his feet.  
  
"My head hurts," he groaned. "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh boy." Batgirl brought his arm around her neck so she could walk him to a chair. "It was just a small shock."  
  
"I think I need to be comforted, and you're looking mighty fine tonight." He tried to give a smile. "What are you doing after this? Could you tuck me into bed?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and allowed him sit down. "I'm pretty sure that you're going to be fine."  
  
Nightwing came to join them. "Most of the men are gone or down. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Superman are wrapping up. No one was seriously injured." He then looked around. "I don't see Bruce or Selina."  
  
"She's in the garden," Flash shared.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know."  
  
Batgirl and Nightwing exchanged glances, but Batgirl spoke first. "We have to get to her."  
  
The commissioner walked up to the trio, holding his gun, and stated, "The police are on their way. I just radioed them."  
  
"Good." Batgirl glanced away from her father when Hawkgirl also joined them. "You all done?"  
  
"Yes. Superman and Green Lantern are tying up the last couple of men." The fellow redhead's eyes glanced around the room. "Where is Selina?"  
  
Just then, a gun went off.  
  
~  
  
Slowly, Selina turned around to face the person who held the gun. She wasn't surprised to see her old enemy; she should have known that he would be crazy enough to pull a stunt like this in the first place.  
  
"Joker, those shades of green and purple look better on you every time I see you," she sarcastically commented.  
  
He laughed. "Well Catwoman, I really don't believe that you're in any position to criticize me." The Joker took a step closer to her and tightened his grip on the revolver. "I've always wondered if cats really had nine lives."  
  
"I guess there's only one way to find out." Selina suddenly kicked the gun out of the Joker's hand and raced for it. Before she got to it, he grabbed her arm and a good amount of her hair. She cried out when he tugged on it. Her reaction was an elbow to his armpit. His hold loosened, so she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
Selina picked up the gun and aimed it at the Joker's head. He climbed to his feet and smiled.  
  
"What are you going to do, Miss Kyle? Wait until I make the first move?"  
  
She took in a deep breath and pulled the trigger, expecting him to get what he deserved. It didn't happen. A flag popped out of the end of the barrel with the word "Bag!" written on it. Her jaw dropped.  
  
The Joker cackled. "That was hilarious. You should have seen your face!" From his jacket pocket, he pulled another gun. Joker then wrapped a hand around her throat and shoved her against the garden's gate. Her back hit the cold steel, and she winced. He then pressed the barrel of his gun to the side of her forehead. "I'm usually against killing in this manner, but I'm going to make an exception for you."  
  
"Why? Because of Batman? Because I saved his life? That was so long ago."  
  
He made sure to meet her eyes with his own. "It's not that simple. You happened to cross my path, black cat. You didn't just SAVE his life; you ruined my chance at finally ending it. You are the reason he's still alive, and you'll be the reason he goes insane."  
  
"He'll kill you," she warned.  
  
"Not if I kill him first. Enough chat. Goodnight, Selina. See you in Hell."  
  
As he began to pull the trigger, she didn't flinch. Selina wasn't afraid of dieing. She just stared him down.  
  
~  
  
Bruce heard The Flash tell the others where Selina was. He didn't hesitate; he ran as fast as he could to get to the garden. He stopped a few feet away from the man he hated with all of his heart, the man who had a gun against the head of Bruce's love.  
  
He grabbed one of the garden's wooden chairs and raised it over his head. Just before the Joker could shoot Selina, Bruce knocked him aside with the chair. The gun went off, but the bullet only skidded against Selina's skin.  
  
The Joker caught himself on the edge of the fountain and retaliated with a strong punch to the billionaire's chin. Bruce reacted with a right hook.  
  
"I'm surprised your whore's other boy isn't saving her life, Mr. Wayne," the Joker stated as he rubbed his sore jaw.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Bruce grabbed the Joker's collar and pushed him against the gate. "Don't you ever, ever touch Selina again. You'll wish you had never been born." He then threw him aside. Knowing the clown would try something. Bruce spun around and punched him once more. This time, he wasn't getting up any time soon.  
  
Selina ran into Bruce's arms and held him tightly. She kissed the side of his face and ran her hand through his hair. He had never felt something like this; Selina had been afraid for him.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her. "The bullet –"  
  
"It's just a scrape. Don't worry about me. Are you all right? You're bleeding." She lightly touched the cut beside his left eye. "Does it hurt?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't feel a thing. There's no pain if you're okay."  
  
Selina kissed him but then quickly pulled away. Remorse crossed over her features, and tears filled her eyes. "Oh God."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your night is ruined because of me."  
  
"That doesn't matter. It's just a banquet." Bruce caressed her cheek and then glided his fingers down her neck and to her shoulder. "You could have been killed."  
  
"And YOU could have been killed. Don't you see? It's because of me. You're hurt because of me. You shouldn't be involved with someone who has a death wish! You don't need a Catwoman!"  
  
"Yes I do. I don't care about the risks. Selina, you don't understand. I'm –"  
  
"I know you care about me." She ran the backs of her fingers over his jaw line. "Bruce, let me prove that I care about you. You deserve someone who belongs to this world of banquets, champagne, and money. I'll only get you killed."  
  
"But I'm fine. You –"  
  
She interrupted again. "Don't. Please, respect my decision." A tear managed to escape one of her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm going to go now. Don't follow me." Selina left the garden and didn't look back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Batgirl asked as she and Superman came to Bruce. "Looks like Joker and Harley aren't. Where is Selina going?"  
  
"She's leaving," he answered. "She thinks that it is her fault that this all happened." Bruce walked away from his friends. He had somewhere to be.  
  
Batman had somewhere to be.  
  
~  
  
Hawkgirl mixed her coffee for the second time. She couldn't help but think about Batman and Catwoman. The redhead glanced around the kitchen table. Five of the other Justice League members also sat in silence.  
  
Both Diana and J'onn stared into the abyss. Superman hadn't moved his eyes away from his coffee. The Flash tapped his fingers on the table, and Green Lantern took Hawkgirl's free hand into his own. She gave him a small smile.  
  
Flash broke the silence. "Do you think he'll tell her?"  
  
~  
  
"I don't know," Barbara told Tim. "This one's a toss up."  
  
Alfred placed the lemonade pitcher before Dick and sat down next to Tim. "Usually, I can predict what Master Bruce will do, but when it deals with Miss Kyle..."  
  
"All Hell breaks loose?" Dick finished. "He better remember that she's Catwoman."  
  
"They're in love, Dick." Barbara explained, "When you're in love, it is a whole different ball game."  
  
Tim shook his head. "I just hope he makes the right choice."  
  
~  
  
Selina folded her pants and placed them in the suitcase. She had booked a flight out of Gotham the next morning and was packing all her things. She needed to leave this city... leave Bruce... leave it all.  
  
Remembering that she had left her favorite pair of leather boots in the living room, she stood from her seat on her bed and walked to the hall closet. Surprisingly, the balcony doors were wide open. Batman stepped out of the shadows and met Selina's gaze.  
  
"Well, you missed all the fun. We bagged the Joker and –"  
  
He cut her off. "Where are you going?"  
  
Selina sighed. "Metropolis. From there, I have a direct flight to Paris." She picked up her boots and walked to Batman. "I'm packing at the moment. It's really not a good –"  
  
Batman snatched the shoes and threw them aside. "Why?"  
  
"I have an early flight."  
  
"No. Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because a few days ago you told me that you loved Bruce Wayne. Now you're leaving. Don't you see that you have a second chance to turn this all around? You could stop it all." Batman didn't move from his place in front of the balcony. "Now, I want to know why."  
  
Her bottom lip began to tremble and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm poison, Batman. He could have been killed tonight because of me."  
  
"Because of me," he corrected.  
  
"Bruce doesn't deserve someone like Catwoman. He should have someone better."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Selina shook her head and ran a hand through her blonde strands. "I'm a thief, and, for the first time, I am ashamed of that. I'm an addict. How could he deal with a maniac like me?" She lifted the Catwoman suit from the couch and handed it to him. "I don't want it."  
  
He took it and threw it on the floor. Batman then pulled her close and looked over her face. He glided his fingers down her neck and to her shoulder. It felt so familiar. "Perhaps you just need something else to be addicted to." To her surprise, Batman leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
He pulled away from her, and she studied his expression, searching for the truth. She studied his eyes, his mouth, and his chin. "Bruce?" Selina waited for that brief flicker of response and then embraced him. "Oh God, I love you so much. I thought..."  
  
"We're the same, Selina. Split right down the center." He pulled off his mask and touched her face. "I'm sorry that I hid this from you. I had to. I'm sorry that clown –"  
  
"That's not your fault," she told. "So. What now?"  
  
"Come on." He tugged on her arm, picked up the Catwoman suit, and headed for the balcony.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Home," he answered. "There's a car down there that should be parked in the Batcave. I have an idea on welcoming you." He pulled on his mask and smiled.  
  
That devilish smile came onto her face. "Does it involve a Catwoman suit and a Batmobile?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~  
  
Monday (Day 15)  
  
Bruce held the phone to his ear as he tied his blue tie. He had to get to work in thirty minutes.  
  
"So, everything's okay?" Clark's voice asked.  
  
"Yes. Things are very well."  
  
Selina stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She kissed Bruce's cheek and said, "Morning, honey."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Clark chuckled. "Was that her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's good for you...for the both of you."  
  
Bruce smiled to himself. "You have no idea how good it gets. Let me just say, it's about damn time."  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
